The Darkest Night
by Daleska Bell
Summary: Orihime Inoue siempre había vivido atormentada por voces del pasado. Para terminar con su pesadilla, había acudido a Budapest en busca de ayuda: se rumorea que allí vivían unos hombres con poderes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no sabía que se vería arrastrada a los brazos de Ichigo, el miembro más peligroso del grupo, un guerrero atrapado en su propio infierno. AU, TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_Holas chicas._ Estaba un poco indecisa sobre subir esta traducción que hice sobre el libro de una de mis sagas favoritas. Pensaba subir primero mi propia historia, en la cual estoy trabajando, que por supuesto es Ichihime. Pero a la final, me decidí subir este. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes o sino, el viernes de la semana que viene.

Espero y les guste, este libro a mi me encanta.

Los personajes de BLEACH no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, yo sólo me encargue de traducirlo a mis personajes favoritos. La dueña del libro, es Gena Showalter.

REPITO CHICAS, LA TRAMA Y LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, yo sólo me tome el trabajo de traducirlo a mis personajes favoritos.

Disfruntenlo, y esperare sus comentarios.

* * *

 _Sinopsis_

 _Orihime Inoue siempre había vivido atormentada por voces del pasado. Para terminar con su pesadilla, había acudido a Budapest en busca de ayuda: se rumorea que allí vivían unos hombres con poderes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no sabía que se vería arrastrada a los brazos de Ichigo, el miembro más peligroso del grupo, un guerrero atrapado en su propio infierno._

 _Ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistir el deseo instantáneo que calmaba sus tormentos… y encendía una pasión irresistible. Sin embargo, cada caricia, cada roce los aproximaba a un paso más a la destrucción… y a una terrible prueba de amor._

* * *

I

* * *

Cada noche llegaba la muerte, lenta, dolorosamente, y cada mañana, Ichigo se despertaba en su cama, sabiendo que tendría que morir de nuevo más tarde. Aquélla era su mayor maldición y su castigo eterno.

Se paso la lengua por los dientes, deseando que fuera una cuchilla sobre la garganta de su enemigo. Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día. El tictac del reloj era un sonido venenoso, porque cada segundo era un recordatorio burlón de dolor y mortalidad. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el primer aguijón le atravesara el estómago, y nada que pudiera hacer o decir podría cambiar eso. La muerte iría por él.

―Malditos dioses ―murmuró. Incrementó el ritmo de los levantamientos de pesas que estaba haciendo.

―Canalla todos ellos ―dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

Los movimientos de Ichigo no se ralentizaron por la indeseada intromisión de Urahara. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. Llevaba dos horas desahogando su frustración y su ira con el saco de boxeo, en la cinta y en el banco musculación. Las gotas de sudor le caían por el pecho y los brazos. Debería estar tan exhausto anímica como lo estaba físicamente, pero sus emociones sólo se habían hecho más oscuras, más poderosas.

―No deberías estar aquí ―dijo.

Urahara suspiró.

―Mira, no quería interrumpir, pero ha sucedido algo.

―Pues ocúpate de ello.

―No puedo.

―Sea lo que sea, inténtalo. Yo no me encuentro en buena forma para ayudar.

Durante aquellas últimas semanas, hacía falta muy poco para que él se sumiera en sus personalidad asesina, y nadie estaba a salvo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sus amigos. Sobre todo, sus amigos. No quería hacerlo, pero algunas veces, no tenía poder para dominar sus impulsos de golpear y mutilar.

―Ichigo…

―Estoy al límite, Urahara ―dijo―. Haría más mal que bien.

Ichigo conocía sus limitaciones. Las conocía desde hacía miles de años. Desde aquel nefasto día en el que los dioses habían elegido a una mujer para llevar a cabo una tarea que deberían de haberle encomendado a él.

Soi-Fong era fuerte, sí, la soldado más fuerte de su tiempo. Pero él era más fuerte, y más capaz. Sin embargo, lo habían considerado demasiado débil para custodiar el _dimOuniak_ , la caja sagrada que contenía demonios tan viles y destructivos que ni siquiera podían ser confinados en el infierno.

Ichigo nunca habría permitido que la destruyeran.

Ante tal afrenta, la frustración se había adueñado de él. Se había adueñado de todos ellos, de todos los guerreros que vivían allí. Habían luchado con entrega por el rey de los dioses, habían matado con maestría y lo habían protegido. Deberían de haberlos elegido como guardianes. El que no lo hubieran hecho les había ocasionado a los guerreros una vergüenza que no podían tolerar.

Sólo pensaban en darles una lección a los dioses aquella noche en la que le robaron el _dimOuniak_ a Soi-Fong y liberaron la horda de demonios en el mundo desprevenido. Qué estúpidos habían sido. El plan para mostrar su poder había fracasado, porque la caja se había perdido en la batalla, y los guerreros habían sido incapaces de capturar a uno solo de los espíritus malignos.

Pronto había reinado la destrucción y el mundo había quedado envuelto en sombras, hasta que el rey de los dioses había intervenido: había maldecido a todos y cada uno de los guerreros y los había condenado a llevar uno de aquellos demonios dentro.

Un castigo adecuado. Los guerreros habían desatado el mal para vengar su orgullo herido; así pues, a partir de entonces debían contenerlo.

Y de ese modo habían nacido los Señores del inframundo.

Ichigo debía encerrar a Violencia. Aquel demonio se había convertido en una parte de sí mismo, como los pulmones o el corazón. El guerrero ya no podía vivir sin su demonio, y el demonio no podía funcionar sin el guerrero. Eran dos mitades de un todo.

Desde el principio, la criatura que lo habitaba lo había tentado para que hiciera cosas malas, odiosas, y él se había sentido obligado a obedecer, incluso cuando lo había empujado a matar a una mujer. Había asesinado a Soi-Fong.

Apretó la barra de las pesas con tanta fuerza que casi se le dislocaron los nudillos. Durante todos aquellos años, había aprendido a controlar algunas de las coacciones viles del demonio, pero la lucha era constante, e Ichigo sabía que podía hacerse añicos en cualquier momento.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un día de paz. Por no sentir aquel deseo abrumador de hacerles daño a los demás. Por no albergar batallas en su interior, ni en preocupaciones, ni muerte. Sólo... paz.

―Estar aquí no es seguro para ti ―le dijo a su amigo, que todavía estaba en la puerta―. Tienes que marcharte.

Dejo la barra plateada en los ganchos y se sentó.

―Sólo Ishida y Renji pueden estar cerca de mí en mi muerte.

Y sólo porque tomaban parte en ella, aunque no quisieran. Estaban tan indefensos ante sus respectivos demonios como Ichigo ante el suyo.

―Falta una hora para que suceda, así que… ―Urahara le lanzó una toalla―. Me arriesgaré.

Ichigo se giró, atrapó la toalla y se secó la cara.

―Agua.

Una botella helada estaba atravesando el aire antes de que terminara de pronunciar la palabra. La atrapó también y se la bebió. Después observó a su amigo.

Como de costumbre, Urahara iba vestido de negro y llevaba guantes. Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado, hasta los hombros, y unos rasgos que las mujeres mortales considerarían una fiesta sensual. No sabían que aquel hombre era en realidad un diablo en la piel de un ángel. Sin embargo, deberían saberlo. Tenía un brillo irreverente y pecaminoso en los ojos, que proclamaba que sería capaz de reírse en la cara de alguien mientras le saca el corazón. O que se reiría mientras se lo sacaban a él.

Para sobrevivir, procuraban encontrar motivos para reírse, de sí mismos o de los demás. Todos lo hacían, aunque a veces se tratara de un humor más bien negro.

Como todos los residentes de aquella fortaleza de Budapest, Urahara estaba maldito.

Quizá no muriera cada noche, como él, pero no podía tocar a ningún ser viviente sin infectarlo.

Urahara estaba poseído por el espíritu de la Enfermedad.

No había sentido la caricia de una mujer en cuatrocientos años. Había aprendido bien la lección cuando se había rendido al deseo y le había acariciado el rostro a una joven a la que quería convertir en su amante. Al hacerlo, había ocasionado una plaga que había diezmado familia tras familia, pueblo tras pueblo.

―Sólo te pido cinco minutos ―dijo Urahara con determinación.

―¿Crees que seremos castigados por insultar a los dioses hoy? ―respondió Ichigo, haciendo caso omiso de la petición. Si no permitía que le pidieran un favor, no tendría que sentirse culpable por no hacerlo.

Su amigo volvió a suspirar.

―Se supone que cada una de nuestras respiraciones es un castigo.

Cierto. Ichigo sonrió mirando al cielo. «Canallas. Castigadme más, os desafío». Quizá entonces, se deshiciera en la nada, por fin.

Sin embargo, dudaba que los dioses se preocuparan. Después de haberlo maldecido, lo había ninguneado. Habían fingido que no oían sus súplicas de perdón y absolución. Habían fingido que no oían sus promesas y sus ofertas desesperadas.

¿Qué más podían hacerle, de todos modos?

No había nada peor que morir una y otra vez, que ser despojado de todo lo bueno, que albergar el espíritu de la Violencia en el cuerpo y en la mente.

Ichigo se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde miró hacia el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de cristales tintados, por la única hoja transparente.

Vio el Paraíso.

Vio el Infierno.

Vio la libertad, la prisión, todo y nada.

Vio… su hogar.

Situada sobre una colina, como la fortaleza, estaba la ciudad. Las luces de color rosa, azul y morado iluminaban el cielo oscuro y teñían el Danubio. Soplaba un viento helado que formaba remolinos con los copos de nieve.

Allí, todos tenían cierta privacidad del resto del mundo. Allí podían ir de un sitio a otro sin tener que soportar cientos de preguntas. « ¿Por qué no envejeces? ¿Por qué el eco de tus gritos atraviesa el bosque cada noche? ¿Por qué, algunas veces, pareces un monstruo?».

Los habitantes de aquella parte de la ciudad se mantenían a distancia, llenos de reverencia y respeto. «Ángeles» había oído una vez, cuando se había encontrado con un mortal.

Si ellos supieran…

A Ichigo se le alargaron ligeramente las uñas y se clavaron en la piedra. Budapest tenía una belleza majestuosa. Tenía el encanto de lo antiguo y los placeres modernos, pero él siempre se había sentido ajeno a la ciudad, ajeno al barrio del castillo y a los bares y discotecas. Ajeno a los puestos de verdura y ñuta y ajeno a la gente.

Quizá aquella sensación de alejamiento se desvanecería si recorriera la ciudad, pero al contrario que los demás, que podían pasear a placer, él estaba atrapado en la fortaleza, como seguramente había estado Violencia en la caja de Soi-Fong tantos siglos atrás.

Las uñas le crecieron más, se convirtieron casi en garras. El hecho de pensar en aquella caja siempre lo ponía de mal humor. «Golpea una pared», le propuso Violencia. «Destruye algo. Hiere, mata». A Ichigo le habría gustado destruir a los dioses. Uno por uno. Quizá, decapitándolos. Arrancarles el corazón negro, putrefacto.

El demonio ronroneó de gozo.

«Claro que está ronroneando», pensó Ichigo. Cualquiera que fuera sanguinario tenía la aprobación de la criatura. Con el ceño fruncido, miró de nuevo hacía los cielos. El demonio y él llevaban mucho tiempo unidos, pero recordaba el día con claridad. Los gritos de los inocentes, los humanos que sangraban a su alrededor, sufriendo y muriendo después de que los espíritus hubieran devorado su carne con éxtasis.

Ichigo había perdido la conexión con la realidad después de que hubieran empujado a Violencia al interior de su cuerpo. No había sonidos ni visiones. Sólo oscuridad. No había vuelto a recuperar la consciencia hasta que la sangre de Soi-Fong le salpicó el pecho y escuchó su último aliento.

Ella no había sido su primera víctima, ni la última, pero sí había sido la primera mujer que perecía bajo su espada. El horror de haber visto a aquella vibrante mujer desgarrada y de saber que él era el responsable…

Nunca había conseguido deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa, de la pena y de la vergüenza.

Desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible para dominar el espíritu que llevaba dentro, pero ya era tarde. Lleno de furia, Zeus lo había maldecido una segunda vez: cada noche moriría exactamente igual que había muerto Soi-Fong, con el abdomen atravesado seis veces por una espada. La diferencia era que el tormento de aquélla había terminado al cabo de unos minutos.

El tormento de Ichigo duraría toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que sufría. Los otros guerreros también convivían con sus demonios. Urahara era el guardián de la Enfermedad, Ishida, el de la Muerte; Renji, del Dolor, Ganju de la Ira y Kaien de la Promiscuidad.

¿Por qué no había podido recibir aquél último él? Habría podido ir a la ciudad siempre que lo hubiera deseado, tomar a cualquier mujer, saborear todos los sonidos y las caricias.

Sin embargo, tal y como eran las cosas, Ichigo no podía alejarse de la fortaleza. Tampoco podía permanecer mucho tiempo junto a la misma mujer. Si el demonio lo dominaba, o no podía volver a casa antes de la medianoche, y alguien encontraba su cuerpo muerto, ensangrentado, y lo enterraba o lo quemaba…

Deseaba que algo así terminara con su triste existencia. Se habría marchado mucho tiempo antes y habría permitido que lo asaran. O se habría lanzado desde la ventana más alta del castillo. Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, al día siguiente despertaría otra vez, quemado o dolorido. Roto y acuchillado.

―Llevas un buen rato mirando por la ventana ―dijo Urahara―. ¿Ni siquiera tienes curiosidad por saber lo que ha ocurrido?

Ichigo parpadeó cuando Urahara lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Todavía estás ahí?

Su amigo arqueo una ceja negra, cuyo color representaba un asombroso contraste con el rubio platino de su pelo.

―Creo que la repuesta a mi pregunta es _no_. ¿Estás más calmado, al menos?

¿Estaba tranquilo alguna vez?

―Muy calmado.

―Deja de quejarte. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa, y no puedes negarte. Si quieres, por el camino hablaremos de mis motivos para molestarte.

Sin una palabra más Urahara salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. La curiosidad y una diversión irónica, sin embargo, superaron su mal humor, y decidió seguirlo. Ichigo salió del gimnasio y recorrió el pasillo. Vio a Urahara uno metros por delante y lo alcanzó.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Por fin muestras interés.

―Si es uno de tus truquitos…

Como aquella vez que Urahara había pedido cientos de muñecas hinchables y las había colocado por toda la fortaleza, porque Kaien se había quejado estúpidamente de la falta de compañía femenina en la ciudad. Cosas como aquélla sucedían cuando Urahara estaba aburrido.

―No voy a perder el tiempo intentado gastarte una broma a ti ―respondió Urahara―. Tú amigo mío, no tienes sentido del humor.

Cierto.

―¿Dónde están los demás? ―preguntó, al darse cuenta de que no encontraban a nadie más por el camino.

―Podrías pensar que Kaien ha ido a comprar comida, puesto que la despensa está vacía y ése es su único deber, pero no. Ha ido a buscar una nueva amante.

Afortunado bastardo. Kaien al estar poseído por Promiscuidad no podía acostarse dos veces con la misma mujer, y debía seducir una nueva, o dos o tres, cada día. Aquello provocaba la envidia de Ichigo.

―Ganju está… Prepárate ―previno Urahara―, porque ésa es la razón por la que te he avisado.

―¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ―pregunto Ichigo, y la oscuridad se adueñó de sus oensamientos mientras la ira lo dominaba. Destruye, arrasa, le pidió Violencia, clavándose en los límites de su mente―. ¿Está bien?

Ganju podía ser inmortal, pero de todos modos podía resultar herido. Incluso muerto, algo que habían descubierto de la peor forma posible.

―Nada de eso ―le aseguró Urahara.

Lentamente, Ichigo se relajó y Violencia se retiró.

―Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Estaba limpiando y ha tenido una rabieta?

Cada uno de los guerreros tenía asignadas determinadas responsabilidades. Era su forma de mantener cierto orden en el caos de sus propias almas. Ganju hacía las veces de empleada de la limpieza, algo de lo que se quejaba diariamente. Él se ocupaba del mantenimiento doméstico. Urahara se encargaba de las operaciones financieras y las inversiones, y los mantenía en un buen nivel económico a todos. Ishida resolvía los papeleos y Renji les proporcionaba las armas.

―Los dioses… lo han llamado.

Ichigo se tambaleó, cegado momentáneamente por la impresión.

―¿Cómo?

―Los dioses lo han llamado ―repitió Urahara pacientemente.

Los griegos no habían vuelto a hablar con ellos desde la muerte de Soi-Fong.

―¿Qué querían? ¿Y por qué me estoy enterando ahora?

―Nadie sabe lo que quieren. Estábamos viendo una película cuando, de repente, se irguió en el asiento con una expresión vacua, como si estuviera solo. Pocos segundos después nos ha dicho que lo han llamado. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un momento Ganju estaba con nosotros y, al segundo siguiente, se había ido. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, he intentado decírtelo, pero me has contestado que no te importaba, ¿recuerdas?

―Deberías habérmelo dicho de todos modos.

―¿Mientras tenías las pesas a tu alcance? ―se burló― Por favor, soy la Enfermedad, no la Estupidez.

Aquello era… Ichigo no quería pensar qué era, pero no pudo contener los pensamientos. Algunas veces, Ganju, el guardián de la Ira, perdía el control de su espíritu y se embarcaba en una venganza contra los mortales, para castigarlos por sus pecados. ¿Acaso los dioses iban a imponerle una segunda maldición por sus acciones, como le había ocurrido a él siglos atrás?

―Si no vuelve tal y como se marchó, encontraré la manera de irrumpir en el cielo y acabar con todos los dioses que me encuentre.

―Tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre ―dijo Urahara―. Mira, todos estamos confusos, pero Ganju volverá pronto y nos explicará lo que está ocurriendo.

Bien. Se obligo a relajarse. De nuevo.

―¿Han llamado a alguien más?

―No. Ishida ha salido a recolectar almas. Y Dios sabe dónde estará Renji; probablemente, cortándose a sí mismo.

Debería de haberlo sabido. Aunque Ichigo sufría lo indecible todas las noches, se compadecía de Renji, que no podía pasar una hora sin torturarse.

―¿Qué más tenías que decirme? ―preguntó.

―Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

¿Sería algo peor que la noticia sobre Ganju?, se preguntó Ichigo mientras pasaban por la sala de entretenimiento. Su santuario. La habitación que habían dotado de todas las comodidades que podía desear un guerrero. Había un refrigerador lleno de vinos y cervezas especiales. Una mesa de billar. Un aro de baloncesto. Una enorme pantalla plana de televisión, que en aquel momento mostraba la imagen de tres mujeres desnudas en mitad de una orgía.

―Veo que Kaien ha estado aquí ―comentó.

Urahara no respondió, pero aceleró el paso sin mirar una sola vez la pantalla.

―No importa ―murmuro Ichigo. Dirigir la atención de Urahara hacía algo carnal era una crueldad innecesaria. Aquel hombre célibe tenía que estar muriéndose por tener relaciones sexuales, por acariciar, pero nunca podría hacerlo.

Incluso Ichigo disfrutaba de alguna mujer de vez en cuando.

Sus amantes eran, normalmente, las mujeres a las que Kaien había dejado, mujeres tan tontas como para seguirlo a casa con la esperanza de compartir su cama de nuevo, sin saber que aquello era imposible. Siempre estaban embriagadas de deseo sexual, una consecuencia de aceptar a Promiscuidad, así que nos le importaba quién se metiera finalmente entre sus piernas. La mayoría de las veces estaban encantadas de aceptar a Ichigo como sustituto. Aquellos encuentros eran impersonales, emocionalmente vacios, aunque físicamente satisfactorios.

Las cosas tenían que ser así para proteger sus secretos. Los guerreros no permitían la entrada al castillo a los humanos. Ichigo tomaba a las mujeres en el bosque cercano sin mirarlas apenas, en una relación rápida que no excitara a Violencia ni lo obligara a hacer cosas que lo horrorizarían durante toda la eternidad. Después, enviaba a las mujeres a casa con una advertencia: no debían volver nunca, o morirían. Era así de simple. No podía mantener una relación duradera; quizá terminara por sentir algo por una de las mujeres y, al final, le haría daño. Eso sólo podría acarrearle más culpa y más vergüenza.

Por fin, cuando llegó a la habitación de Urahara, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Miró a su alrededor. Había estado más veces allí, pero no recordaba el sistema de ordenadores que cubrían una de las paredes, los números monitores, los teléfonos y todo el equipo. Al contrario que Urahara, Ichigo evitaba la tecnología, porque nunca se había acostumbrado a lo rápidamente que cambiaban las cosas, y lo mucho que cada nuevo avance lo alejaba del guerrero despreocupado que había sido. Aunque estaría mintiendo sí dijera que no disfrutaba de las ventajas que proporcionaban la electrónica.

Se volvió hacia su amigo.

―¿Haciéndote con el control del mundo?

―No. Sólo lo estaba vigilando. Es la mejor manera de protegernos, y también de ganar dinero.

Urahara se sentó en la silla giratoria que había frente a la más grande de las pantallas y comenzó a escribir en un teclado. Uno de los monitores negros se encendió, y la pantalla negra se pobló de líneas grises y blancas.

―Bien, esto era lo que quería que vieras.

Entonces las líneas se hicieron más gruesas y opacas. Eran árboles.

―Bonito, pero no era algo que necesitara ver.

―Paciencia.

―Date prisa.

Urahara lo miró con ironía.

―Como me lo pediste tan amablemente, he instalado sensores de calor y cámaras por toda la finca, de modo que siempre sé cuándo ha entrado alguien.

Unos segundos después la imagen de la pantalla viró hacia la derecha. Entonces surgió un borrón rojo que desapareció al instante.

―Vuelve ―dijo Ichigo con tensión. No era un experto en vigilancia. Su mayor habilidad era matar. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel color rojo era el calor de un cuerpo.

La forma volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

―¿Humano? ―preguntó. La silueta era pequeña, casi delicada.

―Sí.

―¿Hombre o mujer?

―Seguramente, mujer. Es demasiado grande para ser un niño, y demasiado pequeño para ser un hombre.

―¿Será una de las amantes de Kaien?

―Posiblemente, o también…

―¿También, qué?

―Un cazador ―dijo Urahara―. Un cebo, más específicamente.

Ichigo frunció los labios.

―Ahora sé que me estás tomando el pelo.

―Piénsalo. Los repartidores vienen con cajas, y las chicas de Kaien siempre corren directamente hacia la puerta principal. Esta no lleva nada en las manos y se mueve en círculos. Se detiene cada pocos minutos y hace algo contra los árboles. Quizá está colocando cartuchos de dinamita para hacernos daño. O cámaras para vigilarnos.

―Si lleva las manos vacías…

―La dinamita y las cámaras son lo suficientemente pequeñas para que pueda esconderlas.

―Los cazadores no habían vuelto a acecharnos desde Grecia.

―Quizá sus descendientes nos han estado buscando todo este tiempo, y quizá nos hayan encontrado por fin.

De repente, el miedo le atenazó el estómago a Ichigo. Primero, la llamada de Ganju, y después, aquel visitante. ¿Mera coincidencia? Recordó los días oscuros de Grecia, días de guerra y salvajismo, gritos y muertes. Días en los que los guerreros habían sido más demonios que hombres, días en los que el hambre de destrucción había guiado todas sus acciones, y los cuerpos humanos habían cubierto las calles.

Pronto, los cazadores se habían alzado de entre las masas torturadas. Eran una liga de mortales decididos a destruir a quienes habían desatado tanto mal. Había estallado una lucha sin cuartel. El se había visto luchando batallas de espadas, fuego, carne quemada… La paz se había convertido en algo legendario.

La mejor arma de los Cazadores había sido el ingenio. Habían adiestrado cebos femeninos para que los sedujeran y los distrajeran mientras los hombres se acercaban a matar. Así habían conseguido matar a Tousen, el guardián de la Desconfianza. Sin embargo, no había podido matar al demonio, que se había escapado del cuerpo desgarrado, en medio de la locura por la pérdida de su anfitrión.

Ichigo no sabía ya dónde residía aquel demonio.

―Está claro que los dioses nos odian ―dijo Urahara mientras ponía los ojos en blanco―. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacernos daño que enviar Cazadores cuando acabamos de conseguir una existencia pacífica?

El miedo de Ichigo se intensificó.

―Pero no querrán que los demonios, enloquecidos al perdernos a nosotros, que los albergamos y contenemos anden sueltos por ahí.

―¿Quién sabe cuál es el propósito que guía sus actos? ―respondió Urahara. Ninguno de ellos entendía a los dioses, ni siquiera después de tantos siglos―. Tenemos que hacer algo, Ichigo.

Él miró el reloj de pared y se puso tenso.

―Llama a Kaien.

―Ya lo he hecho, y no contesta el teléfono móvil.

―Llama…

―¿Crees que te habría molestado tan cerca de la media noche si hubiera alguien más? ―le espetó Urahara interrumpiéndole―. Tienes que ser tú.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

―Voy a morir muy pronto. No puedo salir de entre estos muros.

―Yo tampoco ―replicó Urahara a su vez. En sus ojos grises brilló algo peligroso y amargo, que transformó su color en un grisáceo esmeralda venenoso―. Al menos, tú no borrarás a toda la raza humana de la faz de la tierra si te aventuras ahí fuera.

―Urahara…

―No vas a ganar la discusión, Ichigo, así que deja de perder el tiempo.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por el pelo, cada vez más frustrado. «Deberíamos dejarlo allí para que muriera», afirmó Violencia refiriéndose al humano.

―Tanto si es cazador ―dijo Urahara―, como si es un cebo de éstos, no podemos permitir que viva. Debemos destruirlo.

―¿Y si es inocente y me domina la maldición de la muerte? ―inquirió Ichigo, conteniendo al demonio lo mejor que pudo.

La expresión de Urahara se volvió de culpabilidad, como si las vidas que habían acabado por su culpa clamaran en su conciencia y le rogaran que rescatara a todos los que pudiera.

―Tenemos que correr ese riesgo. No somos los monstruos que los demonios quisieran.

Ichigo apretó los dientes. Él no era un hombre cruel, no era un monstruo. Odiaba las oleadas de inmoralidad que querían dominarlo constantemente. Odiaba lo que hacía, lo que era, y aquello en lo que podría convertirse si alguna vez dejaba de luchar contra esos impulsos perversos.

―¿Dónde está ahora el humano? ―preguntó. Estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en la oscuridad, aunque tuviera que pagar un precio muy alto.

―En la orilla del Danubio.

Una carrera de quince minutos. Tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar las armas, encontrar al humano, llevarlo a un lugar seguro si era inocente o, de lo contrario, matarlo, y volver al castillo. Si había algo que lo retuviera, podía morir en el exterior. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para aventurarse en la colina estaría en peligro, porque una vez que el primer dolor lo atravesara, Violencia lo dominaría, y un ansia negra lo consumiría.

No tendría otro propósito que la destrucción.

―Si no vuelvo antes de medianoche, envía a alguien a buscar mi cadáver, el de Ishida y el de Renji.

Tanto Muerte como Dolor iban a buscar a Ichigo cada medianoche, estuviera donde estuviera. Dolor asestaba los golpes y Muerte escoltaba su alma al infierno, donde permanecía bajo la tortura del fuego y los demonios ―como Violencia―, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por desgracia, Ichigo no podía garantizar la seguridad de sus amigos en el exterior. Podía herirlo antes de que terminaran su tarea. Y si les hacía daño la angustia que iba a sentir sería tan grande como la agonía de aquella sentencia de muerte que debía cumplirse todas las noches.

―Prométemelo.

Urahara asintió con una mirada sombría.

―Ten cuidado, amigo mío.

Ichigo salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo, Urahara volvió a llamarlo.

―Ichigo, es mejor que veas esto.

El experimentó otra punzada de miedo y volvió junto a su amigo.

―Parece que hay cuatro más. Todos son varones o amazonas. No estaban aquí antes.

―Maldita sea.

Ichigo estudió atentamente las cuatro nuevas manchas rojas del monitor. Cada una de ellas era más grande que la anterior. Se acercaban a la más pequeña.

Si, las cosas podían empeorar.

―Me ocuparé de ellos ―juró―. De todos ellos.

Una vez más se puso en camino. Cuando llegó a su habitación abrió el armario, que era el único mueble que quedaba. Había destrozado el espejo y las sillas en un ataque de violencia u otro. El único motivo por el que todavía tenía la cama, hecha de metal, era que Renji necesitaba algo a lo que encadenarlo cada vez que se acercaba la medianoche. Tenían varios colchones, sábanas, cadenas y cabeceros de metal en uno de los dormitorios que no estaba ocupados, a modo de re-cambio. Por si acaso.

Ichigo se puso una camisa negra y un par de botas. Después se ató puñales a las muñecas, la cintura y los tobillos. No llevaba pistolas. Violencia y él estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: los enemigos debían morir de una manera personal… cercana.

Si alguno de los humanos que había en el bosque en aquel momento resultaba ser un Cazador, o un cebo, no tenía salvación posible.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Ichigo y Orihime se encontraran.

Nos leemos pronto, chicas. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, se que dije que era probable que actualizará el lunes o el viernes, el lunes no pude y el viernes no podré, porque me dedicaré a terminar algunos caps para mis otros fics (en la cual la trama es totalmente mía, si les gustaFairy Tail (Nalu), Inuyasha (InuKag), Sakura card captor (SS) o Naruto (NaruSasu, es yaoi), pueden pasarse a leer mis fics, los dos primeros están en este perfil y los otros dos en mi otra cuenta -el link esta en mi bio-, así que por esos motivos subiré este nuevo capítulo totalmente traducido. Si hay algún error a la hora de traducir discúlpenme.

 **Aclaraciones importantes:** Cuando estuve leyendo los comentarios que me dejaron, la verdad me di cuenta de un error que había cometido. Cuando subí el fic, había puesto que era una adaptación de libro (que es cuando el escritos basa su historia a través de el libro original), pero la traducción ya vendría siendo otra cosa, y es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Cuando les dije desde un principio que aun no sabía que historia subir (está que es una traducción o en la que estoy trabajando que también es un IH con la diferencia que la trama es totalmente mía) pero que a la final me había decidido a subir esta, por el hecho de que amo este libro en particular. Les pido sinceramente disculpas por mi error, en especial a **DaianaPotter** , por que gracias a tu comentario fue que pudo modificar el fic. Cambie donde puse que era una Adap, para ponerlo de forma correcta. Lamento si están decepcionadas que no sea algo de mi autoria, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sino bueno..., la verdad a mi tampoco me gustan mucho las traducciones o donde hacen ponen que es una adap (cuando es una traducción), pero sinceramente no pude evitar traducir este libro. Espero haber aclarado estas dudas, para ti Daia, o para aquel que las tuvo.

Gracias por sus reviews: **Anya** (Me alegro que te guste, yo también los amo a todos ellos), **Dainapotter** (espero haber aclarado todo, nena) , **AsahiDragneel77** (me alegro que te gustara, preciosa), **WidowSlaye** r (también me reí con eso, la saga que estoy traduciendo es Lord Of the Underwold o en español que sería Señores del Inframundo, a esta saga le sale otra pequeña saga llamada Angels of the Dark, o angeles de la oscuridad. ¡Te los recomiendo muchísimo!)

Gracias por sus favs y follows: **AngelSangriento77 (¡No podías faltarrr tuuu, hermana mía!), AsahiDragneel77, Megaassasin's195, Namikazee, Daianapotter, Ladymurasaki23, Nanouchiha, DannyMitsuko.**

¡Disfruten de la lectura, nenas!

* * *

II

* * *

Orihime Inoue se estremeció bajo el viento helador. Algunos mechones de su pelo anaranjado claro se le metieron en los ojos. Ella se los retiró detrás de las orejas con las manos temblorosas. De todos modos, no veía mucho; la noche era muy oscura, había niebla y estaba nevando. Tan sólo unos cuantos rayos de luna eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar las copas cubiertas de nieve de los árboles.

¿Cómo era posible que un paisaje tan bello pudiera ser tan perjudicial para el cuerpo humano?

Suspiró. Debería estar relajándose en un vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero el día anterior había averiguado algo demasiado maravilloso como para resistirse. Llena de esperanza, había ido a aquel lugar sin dudarlo para averiguar si era cierto.

En algún lugar de aquel enorme bosque vivían hombres con habilidades extrañas que nadie podía explicar. Ella no sabía exactamente lo que eran capaces de hacer; sólo sabía que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, y que arriesgaría cualquier cosa por hablar con aquellos hombros poderosos.

No podía vivir más con aquellas voces. Orihime sólo tenía que quedarse quieta en un lugar para empezar a escuchar todas las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar allí, por mucho tiempo que hubiera transcurrido. En el presente, en el pasado, en cualquier idioma, no importaba. Las oía mentalmente y podía traducirlas. Algunos supondrían que era un don, ella sabía que era una pesadilla.

Sopló otra ráfaga de viento helado y ella se apoyó en un árbol para protegerse del frío. El día anterior, cuando había llegado a Budapest con varios colegas del Instituto Mundial de Parapsicología, se había quedado inmóvil en el centro de la ciudad y había escuchado algunos diálogos. Nada nuevo para ella…, hasta que había descifrado el significado de las conversaciones.

«Pueden esclavizarte con una mirada». «Uno de ellos tiene alas y vuela con la luna llena». «El que tiene cicatrices puede desaparecer a voluntad».

Fue como si aquellos susurros le hubieran abierto una puerta en la mente, porque las chalaras de cientos de años entraron en su cabeza en cascada, como una mezcla de lo nuevo y lo viejo. Ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas separar lo fútil de lo esencial. «No envejecen». «Deben de ser ángeles».

«Su casa es espantosa. Parece sacada de una película de terror. Está escondida en lo alto de una colina, entre las sombras; ni siquiera los pájaros se acercan». «¿Deberíamos matarlos?».

«Son mágicos. Mitigaron mi tormento»

Era evidente que muchas personas, del pasado y del presente, creían que aquellos hombres estaban más allá, de las capacidades humanas, que poseían extraordinarias habilidades. ¿Sería posible que pudieran ayudarla? Alguien había dicho que habían mitigado su tormento…

―Quizá puedan aliviar también el mío ―murmuró esperanzada.

Durante todos los años de su vida, en todos los rincones del mundo, había escuchado el rumor de los vampiros, de los hombres lobo, de los duendes y las brujas, de los dioses y las diosas, de los demonios y los ángeles, de los monstruos y de las hadas. Incluso había guiado a los investigadores del Instituto hacia aquellas criaturas y les había demostrado que existían de verdad.

Después de todo, el principal objetivo del Instituto era localizar, observar y estudiar a los seres paranormales y determinar cómo podía beneficiarse el mundo de su existencia. U por una vez su trabajo como «paraudiologista» quizá fuera su salvación también.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Orihime no había guiado al Instituto hasta Budapest como era lo habitual siempre que había un nuevo caso. Ella no había oído decir nada sobre Budapest en las conversaciones más recientes, sino que habían sido sus jefes del Instituto quienes le habían pedido que fuera allí y escuchara con atención cualquiera conversación sobre demonios.

Ella sabía que no debía preguntar el motivo. La respuesta era siempre la misma: confidencial.

En Budapest, había averiguado que unos cuantos habitantes de la ciudad pensaban que aquellos hombres que vivían en el castillo de una de las colinas circundantes eran demonios. Malos, perversos.

Por otro lado, la mayoría de la gente los tenía por ángeles. Ángeles que se mantenían apartados del mundo, todos salvo uno que, según se rumoreaba, gustaba de acostarse con cualquier mujer viviente, y que había sido apodado como «el Instructor de Orgasmos» por un trío de chicas que se reían y que habían pasado una única y gloriosa noche con él. Ángeles cuya sola presencia mantenía bajo el nivel de delitos de la ciudad. Ángeles que inyectaban dinero en la comunidad y se aseguraban de que los que no tenían hogar pudieran comer.

Orihime dudaba que aquellos benefactores estuvieran poseídos. Los demonios eran malos y no se preocupaban de los que estaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fueran ángeles que vivían en la Tierra o gente normal, capaz de cosas extraordinarias, ella rezaba que pudieran ayudarla. Rezaba por que pudieran enseñarle cómo librarse de su habilidad completamente.

Aquella idea era maravillosa, y sonrió. Pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, porque sintió otra heladora ráfaga de viento que le atravesó la cazadora y el jersey y le cortó la piel. Llevaba allí más de una hora, y estaba helada. Pararse a descansar otra vez no había sido tan buena idea.

Observó la ladera de la colina. Un rayo de color ámbar se coló por un claro que se abrió entre las nubes e iluminó el enorme castillo de color carbón. Estaba envuelto en niebla, y era exactamente tal y como había dicho la voz, «sombrío, picudo, como salido de una película de terror».

Eso no la disuadió. Más bien, todo lo contrario. «Ya casi estoy allí», se dijo, y siguió subiendo por la ladera. Hasta que tuvo que parar por enésima vez diez minutos más tarde, porque los muslos se le habían convertido en bloques de hielo.

Se los frotó vigorosamente para calentárselos y volvió a observar el camino. No parecía que el castillo estuviera más cerca. Al contrario, parecía que se había alejado. Orihime sacudió la cabeza con desesperanza. ¿Qué necesitaba para llegar a aquel lugar? ¿Alas para echar a volar?

«Aunque fracase», pensó, «no me arrepiento de haber venido». Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para tener una oportunidad de ser normal. Cuando le había contando al doctor Keigo, el vicepresidente del Instituto, además de su jefe y mentor, lo que había oído acerca de aquellos hombres, él había asentido brevemente y había contestado:

―Bien hecho.

Aquélla era su forma de dar la más elevada de sus felicitaciones.

Después, ella había solicitado que la llevaran al castillo.

―Ni hablar ―respondió él―. Pueden ser demonios, tal y como dicen algunos habitantes de la ciudad.

―También pueden ser ángeles, como dice la mayoría de la población.

―No vas a correr ese riesgo, Inoue ―había sentenciado.

Luego le ordenó que hiciera las maletas y que se fuera al aeropuerto, tal y como siempre hacía una vez que su parte del trabajo, ―escuchar―, había terminado.

Ése era el protocolo normal, según decía siempre el doctor Asano. Sin embargo, nunca enviaba a casa al resto de los trabajadores. Orihime lo sabía. Después de todo, él se había preocupado por ella y por su seguridad. La había tomado bajo su tutela cuando era una niña asustada y sus padres se veían incapaces de aliviar el tormento de su hija. El doctor Asano Keigo, incluso le había leído cuentos de hadas para enseñarle que el mundo era un lugar lleno de magia y de posibilidades infinitas, un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera alguien como ella, tenía por qué sentirse extraño.

Aunque él se preocupaba por ella, Orihime también sabía que su don era muy importante en la carrera del doctor y que el Instituto no sería ni la mitad de efectivo sin ella. Como consecuencia, a los ojos de su mentor, Orihime era un peón. Por eso no se sentía demasiado culpable por haberse escapado hacia el castillo en cuanto él se había dado la vuelta.

Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, Orihime se apartó el pelo de la cara otra vez. Quizá debería haber preguntado a los lugareños cuál era el mejor camino para subir, pero las voces eran demasiado ruidosas, demasiado abrumadoras en el centro de la ciudad. Además que temía que la viera un empleado del Instituto y la delatara.

Sin embargo, tal vez hubiera merecido la pena arriesgarse con tal de evitar aquel frío tan debilitante.

«Hay una forma de saber la verdad. Apuñala a uno en el corazón y veremos si muere», dijo una voz que atrajo su atención.

Se distrajo, se resbaló y cayó sobre una rama. Las piedras afiladas le arañaron las palmas de las manos y los pantalones. Durante un momento, no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento. No podía. Hacía demasiado frío, y las voces hablaban demasiado alto.

«No deberíamos estar aquí. Lo ven todo»

« ¡Mira lo que he encontrado ¿A que es bonito?»

―¡Callad, callad, callad! ―gritó. Por supuesto, las voces no la escuchaban. Nunca lo hacían.

«Atrévete a correr por el bosque desnudo»

«Éhes vagyok. Kaphatok volamit enit»

De repente escucho un raido y un zumbido, que hizo que Orihime abriera los ojos de golpe. Después oyó un grito agonizante. El grito de un hombre, seguido de otros tres.

Presente. No pasado. Después de veinticuatro años, conocía la diferencia.

El terror de apoderó de ella, la atenazó y le cortó la respiración. Intentó ponerse en pie y echar a correr, pero otro zumbido repentino la mantuvo inmóvil. Se dio cuenta de que era un puñal. Vio la empuñadura de un cuchillo vibrando justo sobre su hombro, clavado en el tronco del árbol. A pocos centímetros de ella.

Antes de que pudiera escaparse arrastrándose, hubo otro zumbido. Otro tirón. Otro cuchillo clavado en el tronco, encima de su hombro izquierdo.

Al instante, algo pasó corriendo delante de un rayo de luna, y ella atisbo un pelo de color naranja un poco más claro que el de ella, y unos ojos color ocre. Un hombre. Era un hombre grande y musculoso que corría hacia ella a toda velocidad. Su expresión era de pura brutalidad.

―Oh, Dios mío ―jadeó―. ¡Para! ¡Para!

De repente, se lo encontró pegado a su cara. Se agachó y le olisqueó el cuello.

―Eran cazadores ―dijo con un ligero acento inglés, con la voz tan roca y dura como sus rasgos curtidos―. ¿Y tú?

La tomó por la muñeca y le levanto el puño de la chaqueta y del jersey. Pasó el dedo por su pulso.

―No tienes tatuaje, como ellos.

«¿Ellos? ¿Cazadores? ¿Tatuajes?», Orihime se estremeció. El desconocido era enorme, musculoso, y la rodeaba de una manera amenazante. Despedía un olor metálico, mezclado con olor a hombre y calor, y a algo más que no podía identificar.

De cerca vio que tenía la cara manchada de algo rojo. ¿Era sangre? El viento helado le traspasó la piel y le llegó hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

«Salvaje», decía la mirada de sus ojos ocre. «Depredador»

 _Quizá debería haber escuchado a Keigo. Quizá estos hombres sean verdaderamente demonios_.

―¿Eres uno de ellos? ―repitió el desconocido.

Orihime estaba tan asombrada, tan asustada, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había algo diferente... El aire, la temperatura, el…

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Las voces se habían acallado.

Habían cesado, como si hubieran reconocido la presencia de aquel hombre y tuvieran el mismo miedo que el que tenía ella misma. El silencio la envolvía.

No. No era un completo silencio lo que estaba experimentando, pensó un segundo después extasiada, sino… la calma. Magnífica y llena de dicha. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba de algo así, sin que estuviera desvirtuado por la conversación? ¿Había disfrutado alguna vez?

El viento soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles. La nieve caía suavemente, y su melodía era relajante y suave. Los árboles respiraban con vitalidad, y las ramas se mecían con delicadeza.

¿Había algo que sonara mejor que la sinfonía de la naturaleza?

En aquel momento, olvidó su miedo. ¿Cómo iba a estar poseído por un demonio ese hombre si irradiaba aquella armonía? Los demonios eran una fuente de tormento, no de paz―

¿Eran entonces un ángel, como suponían muchos?

Con los ojos cerrados de gozo, Orihime se embebió de aquella paz. Se abandonó a ella. La abrazó.

―Mujer ―dijo el ángel, en tono de confusión.

―Chist. No hables. Sólo disfruta.

Durante un segundo, él no respondió.

―¿Te atreves a mandarme a callar? ―pregunto finalmente con enfado.

―¿Todavía estás hablando? ―refunfuño Orihime, y después apretó los labios.

Ángel o no, no le parecía el tipo de persona a la que se pudiera regañar. Además, lo último que quería era enfadarlo. Su presencia le había proporcionado el silencio…y un calor delicioso, entonces se dio cuenta que el frío había abandonado su cuerpo. Lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Estaban nariz con nariz, y ella podía percibir su respiración suave en los labios. Le brilla la piel como el bronce, casi de una manera sobrenatural, a la luz de la luna. Tenía los ojos rasgaos marcados, la nariz afilada y las muy anaranjadas.

Aquellos ojos de color ocre estaban clavados en ella, y resultaban amenazantes. Parecían decir: «Mataré a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento»

«Demonio». No, no era un demonio, se recordó con fuerza. El silencio era demasiado bueno, demasiado puro. Sin embargo, tampoco era un ángel. Le había regalado la calma, sí, pero claramente, era tan peligroso como bello.

Alguien que era capaz de lanzar puñales así…

Entonces, ¿Qué era?

Orihime tragó saliva mientras lo observaba. No debería habérsele acelerado el pulso, pero había sucedido. De repente, deseaba apoyar la cara en su cuello.

Quería abrazarlo. Quería aferrarse a él y no separarse nunca. Incluso se vio inclinándose hacia él con intención de ceder a aquellos impulsos.

«Quieta. No lo hagas. Detente»

A ella siempre le habían negado las caricias, durante casi toda su vida. A los cinco años, sus padres la había enviado al Instituto, y allí, ningún empleado se había preocupado de otra cosa que no fuera estudiar su habilidad. Asano era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido, pero ni siquiera él la había abrazado ni tocado, como si le temiera tanto como la apreciaba.

Tener citas también era difícil. Los hombres se asustaban cuando se enteraban de lo que le ocurría. Y siempre lo averiguaban, porque no había modo de ocultarlo. Pero…

Si aquel hombre era quien ella pensaba, quizá no le importaría nada su particular don. Quizá le permitiera que lo acariciara. Acariciarlo y sentir su calor podía ser una sensación tan poderosa como el silencio, pero mucho más…

―¿Mujer? ―repitió él con la voz ronca.

Orihime se quedó inmóvil. Tragó saliva. ¿Era… de-seo lo que parpadeaba en sus ojos color ocre y que borraba la mirada asesina? ¿O aquel deseo nacía del dolor y la brutalidad… y ella estaba a punto de morir? Un enjambre de emociones la abrumó; miedo, un respeto morboso y curiosidad femenina. Tenía poca experiencia con los hombres, y una nula con el deseo.

¿En qué había estado pensando para inclinarse a él de aquella manera? Quizá él hubiera considerado el gesto como una invitación. Y quizá la hubiera tocado también.

¿Y por qué la simple idea de que sucediera no le provocaba histerismo?

Quizá porque él fuera, después de todo, quien podía salvarla.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó.

―Ichigo. Me llamo Ichigo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

―Yo me llamo Orihime Inoue ―la atención de aquel hombre se desvió hacía sus labios. Pese a la nieve, tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

―No debiste haber venido, Orihime Inoue ―gruño él con la pasión que ella había deseado y temido a la vez.

Sin embargo, él le pasó las manos por los brazos con una sorprendente suavidad y se detuvo en su nuca. Con delicadeza, le deslizó el pulgar por la garganta y se detuvo en el lugar donde a ella le latía el pulso desbocadamente.

Orihime inhaló bruscamente una bocanada de aire. Había sido una caricia involuntariamente erótica que la derritió por dentro. Hasta que, al cabo de un instante, él apretó y casi le hizo daño.

―Por favor ―susurro y él la soltó. Parpadeo con sorpresa. Sin su roce, se sentía… ¿desprovista de algo?

―Es peligroso ―dijo él, en húngaro. No estaba segura de si se refería a sí mismo o a ella.

―¿Eres uno de ellos? ―le preguntó suavemente sin cambiar de idioma. No había ningún motivo para dejar que él supiera que hablaba los dos.

―¿A qué te refieres, con «Uno de ellos»? ―inquirió él en inglés.

―Yo… yo… ―Orihime no podía hablar.

La furia se había adueñado de los rasgos de su interlocutor, más furia de la que ella hubiera visto nunca en la cara de nadie. Irradiaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Todavía de rodillas, él se alejó un poco de ella.

―¿Qué estás haciendo en este bosque, mujer? Y no me mientas. Lo sabré, y no te gustará mi respuesta.

―Estoy buscando a los hombres que viven en la cima de esa colina ―respondió rápidamente.

―¿Porqué?

―Necesito ayuda…

―¿De verdad? ¿En qué?

Ella abrió la boca para decir… ¿qué? No lo sabía. En realidad, no tenía importancia. El la detuvo moviendo la cabeza rápidamente.

―No importa. No eres bienvenida, así que tu explicación no tiene relevancia. Vuelve a la ciudad. No vas a recibir lo que has venido a buscar.

―Pero.. pero..

Ella no podía permitir que la echara. Lo necesitaba. Ya estaba espantada por la idea de perder el silencio.

―Quiero quedarme contigo. Por favor. Sólo un rato. Hasta que aprenda a controlar las voces por mí misma.

En vez de aplacarlo, su súplica lo encolerizó más. El apretó la mandíbula.

―Tus balbuceos no me van a distraer. Eres un cebo. Tienes que serlo. De otro modo, habrías salido corriendo de puro miedo, al verme.

―No soy ningún cebo ―fuera lo que fuera un cebo―. Te lo juro. Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando.

Un segundo después, él la agarró por la nuca y tiró de ella hacia un rayo de luna. No le hizo daño; por el contrario, Orihime sintió una suave descarga eléctrica. Se le encogió el estómago.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la estudió con una intensidad que se acercaba a la crueldad. Ella también lo observó, horrorizada al ver que comenzaba a aparecer algo… A girar, a materializarse bajo su piel. Era una cara. Otra cara. Se le aceleró el pulso.

«No puede ser un demonio, no puede ser un demonio. Ha conseguido que las voces callen. Sus amigos y él han hecho cosas maravillosas por la ciudad. Es sólo un efecto de la luz»

Aunque todavía podía ver los rasgos de Ichigo, también veía la sombra de alguien más, de algo más. Tenía ojos rojos, brillantes, pómulos cadavéricos. Unos dientes afilados como puñales.

«Por favor, que sea un efecto de la luz». Pero, cuanto más miraba el rostro esquelético, menos podía creer que fuera una ilusión.

―¿Quieres morir? ―le pregunto Ichigo, o el esqueleto. La voz fue gutural, parecida al de un animal.

―No ―susurro.

Quizá él la mataría, pero ella moriría con una sonrisa. Dos minutos de silencio tenían más valor que toda una vida de ruido. Asustada y, al mismo tiempo, decidida, alzó la barbilla.

―Necesito que me ayudes. Dime cómo puedo controlar mi poder y me marcharé ahora mismo. O déjame quedarme contigo y aprender cómo se hace.

Él la soltó.

―Va a llegar la medianoche. Tienes que alejarte de mí todo lo posible.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado la última palabra, frunció el ceño.

―¡Demasiado tarde! ―gruño―. Dolor me está buscando.

Se alejó de ella mientras la máscara cadavérica seguía reverberando bajo su piel.

―Corre. Vuelve a la ciudad. ¡Ahora!

―No ―respondió ella. Sólo una tonta se escaparía del cielo, aunque aquel pedazo de cielo poseyera una cara transparente recién salida del infierno.

Ichigo maldijo entre dientes mientras tiraba de los dos puñales para sacarlos del tronco del árbol. Después se puso en pie mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

Orihime se apoyo en el árbol y también se puso de pie. Quería gritar de desesperación. Tres pasos, cuatro.

―¿Adónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

―No tengo tiempo para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Tendrás que encontrarlo tú. No vuelvas a esta colina, mujer. La próxima vez no seré tan generoso.

―No me voy a ir. Voy a seguirte, vayas a donde vayas.

Era una amenaza que ella pensaba cumplir.

―Puedo matarte aquí mismo, cebo, como debería hacer. Entonces, ¿cómo vas a seguirme?

―Créeme, preferiría eso a que me dejes sola con las voces.

Una maldición, un silbido de dolor. Él se dobló hacia adelante.

Orihime corrió hacia él. Posó la mano sobre su espalda y buscó alguna herida. Cualquier cosa que pudiera doblegar a aquel coloso debía ser insoportable. Sin embargo, él la apartó, de un manotazo, y ella se tambaleó por la fuerza inesperada con la que la había empujado.

―No ―dijo él―. No me toques.

―¿Estás herido? Puedo ayudarte… yo…

―Márchate o morirás ―le interrumpió él con fiereza.

Acto seguido, él se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Un murmullo invadió la mente de Orihime, como si hubiera estado esperando la marcha de aquel hombre. Parecía más alto que nunca, más atronador, después del precioso silencio.

Tambaleándose en la misma dirección que había tomado Ichigo y tapándose los oídos, ella le siguió.

―Espera. Espera, por favor ―susurraba.

El pie se le enredó con una roma rota, y cayó al suelo, sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo y gimoteando; se puso a gatas y comenzó a arrastrarse. Tenía que alcanzarlo como sea. El viento soplaba contra ella, tan afilado como las cuchillas de Ichigo. Una y otra vez, las voces clamaban.

―Por favor ―gimió ella―. Por favor.

De repente, Ichigo estaba a su lado otra vez, y las voces al fin se acallaron de nuevo.

―Estúpido cebo ―él escupió las palabras―. Estúpido guerrero.

Con un grito de alivio, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas heladas.

―Gracias. Gracias por volver. Gracias.

Escondió la cabeza en su cuello, tal y como había querido hacer antes.

―Acabaras por lamentar todo esto ―afirmó él, y se la puso sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco.

A Orihime no le importó. Estaba con él, las voces habían cesado, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ichigo se puso en movimiento a toda prisa, maniobrando entre los árboles fantasmales. De vez en cuando, gruñía de dolor. Orihime comenzó a pedirle que la dejara en el suelo para librarlo de su carga, pero él le apretó el muslo para ordenarle en silencio que se callara. Finalmente, ella se relajó contra su cuerpo y se limitó a disfrutar del paseo.

Ojalá hubiera durado.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido?

De verdad que de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen interesantes. Así que nos leemos pronto, bellezas. No sé cuando pueda actualizar pero espero hacerlo tan pronto haya traducido el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas. Me he tardado un poquito trayéndoles esté capítulo, pero mi tiempo en la universidad me consumía. Pero adivinen quien tiene vacaciones, ¡esta nena que esta aquí! Así que hoy mismo me puse a traducir y acabo de terminar de hacerlo.

Quería aclararles, para aquellas que han leído el libro o lo están haciendo, a medida que avance modificare y cambiare algunas cosas para que se adapten mejor a los personajes de Bleach. ¿Esta bien? Oka.

Gracias por su Rw: **Anya-chan** (gracias por tus palabras linda, me emociona que me sigas leyendo), **AsahiDragneel77** (yo también me enamore a leerlo por primera vez, y me supermega enamora traducirlo y hacerlo un Ichihime), **JakiSanz** (gracias por tu comentario y me alegro de tenerte como una seguidora más en esta historia, espero y te guste este capítulo), **Daianapotter** (jajaja si es algo raro que lo haya puesto como doctor, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Más adelante explicare el porque o tu misma te darás cuenta nena), **Erika** (aquí esta la continuación, ¡disfrutala!), **WidowSlayer** (si es parecida, lo único es que Urahara sufre aún más... el saber que si tocas a alguien o alguien te toca, puede ocasionar que una plaga o enfermedad mortal mate a mucha gente... es algo rudo de asimilar y aceptar u-u) Gracias también a aquellos que le dieron fav, follow a la historia. ¡Son unos amores!

Antes de que bajen a leer el cap, les pido que lean las notas finales. Gracias. Les pido disculpar por cualquier error a la hora de leer, si ven alguno, díganmelo y tendré más cuidado a la hora de traducir el capítulo.

Sin más que decir, empiecen a leer.

* * *

III

* * *

«Llegar a casa, llegar a casa, llegar a casa». Ichigo repetía aquel cántico mentalmente para intentar distraerse del dolor. Para intentar ahogar la necesidad de hacer algo violento, una necesidad que aumentaba inexorablemente. La mujer, Orihime, botaba sobre su hombro, y era un recordatorio indeseado de que podía estallar en cualquier momento y asesinar a cualquiera. Empezando, por ella.

«Querías poseer a una mujer», le recordó el demonio. «Aquí tienes la oportunidad. Posee su sangre».

Él apretó los puños. Necesitaba pensar, pero no podía hacerlo con tanto dolor. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que debería haberla dejado en el bosque.

Sin embargo, había oído su grito de sufrimiento, un sonido torturado, el tipo de gruñido enloquecido que Ichigo quería emitir a menudo. Y dentro de él, algo había reaccionado profundamente. Había sentido la necesidad de ayudarla, de rozar su piel suave una vez más. Esa necesidad había sido más fuerte que Violencia. Una hazaña asombrosa, increíble.

Así que había vuelto a buscarla.

«Estúpido».

En aquel momento, ella estaba tendida sobre su hombro. Su olor a mujer le alcanzaba y sus curvas suaves se le ofrecían si quería explorarlas. «O cortarlas», intervino el demonio. Era fácil entender por qué la habían enviado los Cazadores: era una mujer increíblemente bella. ¿Quién ―en su sano juicio― iba a querer estropear aquella feminidad exuberante, quién rechazaría esa sensualidad tan descarada? Parecía que él no. Y eso que él nunca se encontraba en sano juicio.

«Estúpido», se dijo de nuevo.

¡Cazadores! Estaban en Budapest, seguro. Sus tatuajes eran un buen recordatorio de aquellos oscuros días de Grecia. Claramente, querían su sangre, porque cada uno de los cuatros hombres que seguían a Orihime llevaban un arma y un silenciador. Para ser mortales habían luchado con maestría.

Ichigo había salido victorioso de aquel enfrentamiento, aunque no indemne. Había sufrido un corte en una pantorrilla y tenía una costilla rota.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Orihime cuando supiera que habían muerto. ¿Lloraría, gritaría, enloquecería? ¿Lo atacaría, cegada por la rabia?

¿Habría más Cazadores esperando en la ciudad? En aquel momento, a Ichigo no le importaba. Se sentía transportado con Orihime en sus brazos, y el infierno de su vida se estaba retirando momentáneamente, dejado sólo… deseo, quizá. Obsesión instantánea.

Ella tenía una piel suave y flexible, como la canela con miel. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo precioso, y una mirada tan atormentada que le provocaban una opresión en el pecho. Él nunca había visto un mortal que pareciera sufrir tanto, y sentía cierta empatía con ella.

Sabía que llevarla a la fortaleza iba contra las normas, y que suponía una amenaza para sus secretos mejor guardados. Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo por llevarla.

Y ella… ella debería estar gritando de terror. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Cuando se había abalanzado sobre ella por primera vez, manchado con la sangre de los aliados de aquella mujer, había visto una sonrisa deliciosa dibujándose en sus labios, iluminándole la cara, dejando a la vista una dentadura blanca y perfecta.

Al recordar aquella sonrisa, Ichigo se excitó. Sin embargo, se sentía muy confuso. Aunque había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se había enfrentado a un cebo, no recordaba que los señuelos de los Cazadores fueran tan transparentes a la hora de mostrar su satisfacción.

Ni siquiera Mashiro, el cebo que había conseguido seducir a Kensei, el guardián de Desconfianza. Mashiro había representado muy bien su papel de alma maltratada, asustada. Al verla, Kensei había decidido actuar sin recelo por primera vez desde que lo habían condenado a alojar al demonio. O quizás no. Ichigo siempre se había preguntado si aquel guerrero no quería morir. De ser así, lo había conseguido. Lo habían apuñalado después de que él le abriera la puerta de su casa a Mashiro, que a su vez, había franqueado la entrada a los Cazadores. Y cuando lo habían apuñalado, lo decapitaron. Inmortal o no, Kensei no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Antes de Mashiro, otro cebo había seducido a Kaien, aunque aquello no había requerido demasiado esfuerzo. Durante su encuentro, los Cazadores habían entrado en el dormitorio de la mujer y habían apuñalado al guerrero por la espalda con la intención de debilitarlo antes de poder cortarle la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Kaien estaba fortalecido por el sexo. Incluso herido, se las había arreglado para liberarse y matar a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Ichigo no podía imaginarse que la mujer a la que portaba fuera lo suficientemente cobarde como para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Quizás Orihime fuera inocente. No había encontrado cámaras, ni explosivos, en los árboles cercanos a ella. Quizás…

―Quizás sea más idiota de lo que te crees ―murmuró para sí.

―¿Qué? ―él hizo caso omiso. Lo mejor era que estuviera callada.

Por fin, Ichigo vio la piedra oscura de la fortaleza. Sentía un dolor atroz en el estómago, que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer. Violencia recorría sus venas haciendo hervir su sangre.

«Mata. Hiere. Mutila»

―No…

«Mata. Hiere. Mutila»

―¡No!

«Matahieremutila»

―¡Ichigo!

El espíritu se revolvió, desesperado por liberarse. «Lucha contra ella», se dijo Ichigo. «Calma»

Inhaló profundamente y después espiró. «Mata, hiere, mutila. Mata, hiera, mutila»

―Resistiré ―susurro―. No soy un monstruo.

«Ya veremos…»

―¿Ichigo? ―preguntó Orihime otra vez. Su voz dulce le llegó a los oídos. En parte era un bálsamo calmante, y por otro, como ascuas―. ¿Qué…?

―Silencio ―corto.

Se la bajó del hombro, sin soltarla, y abrió la puerta principal de una patada, con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de sacarla de los goznes. Oyó voces enfadadas.

Urahara, Ishida y Renji estaban en el vestíbulo, discutiendo:

―¡No debiste haber permitido que saliera! ―gruño Ishida―. ¡Se convierte en un animal! Urahara, aniquila…

―¡Ya basta, maldición! ―gritó Ichigo interrumpiendo―. ¡Ayudadme!

Los tres hombres se giraron hacia él.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto Renji. Al ver a Orihime se quedo boquiabierto―. ¿Por qué has traído a una mujer al castillo?

Al oír el escándalo, Kaien y Ganju acudieron a toda prisa a la entrada, con la tensión reflejada en el rostro. Cuando vieron a Ichigo, se relajaron.

―Por fin ―dijo Kaien con alivio. Sin embargo, también vio a Orihime―. ¿Es un regalo para mí?

Ichigo le enseño los dientes en respuesta. «Mátalo», le dijo Violencia, susurrándole seductoramente. «Mátalo»

―No deberíais estar aquí ―les dijo con gran esfuerzo―. Tomadla y lleváosla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―Míralo ―susurro Kaien, cuyo alivio se había esfumado―. Miradle la cara.

―El proceso ya ha empezado ―sentencio Ishida.

Aquellas palabras pusieron a Ichigo en acción. Aunque no quería soltar a Orihime, la tiró contra el grupo. Ishida la agarró sin esfuerzo. En cuanto ella apoyó el peso del cuerpo en el suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que debía haberse torcido el tobillo, y la preocupación desplazó al deseo de sangre, al menos, durante un instante.

―Cuidado con el pie ―ordenó. Ishida la soltó para mirarle el tobillo, pero Orihime se alejó de él y cojeó hacia los brazos de Ichigo. La preocupación de Ichigo se intensificó cuando la abrazó sin poder evitarlo. Ella estaba temblando. Sin embargo, un momento después dejó de importarle. Una niebla pestilente se extendió por su cabeza y borró brutalmente cualquier emoción que hubiera en su camino.

―Suéltame ―gruñó empujándola.

Ella se aferró a él.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Ishida la agarró y tiró de ella, sujetándola con fuerza. Si hubiera tocado a Ichigo un segundo más, quizás la hubiera hecho añicos. De hecho, Ichigo dio un puñetazo en la pared más cercana.

―Ichigo ―susurro ella con la voz temblorosa.

―No le hagáis daño ―dijo él, tanto para sí mismo como para los demás.

―Tú ―añadió, mientras señalaba a Renji con un dedo teñido de rojo―. A la habitación, ahora.

No esperó respuesta. Comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones.

Oyó a Orihime protestar.

―¡Quiero ir contigo!

Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que saboreó la sangre. Se permitió mirar atrás una sola vez.

Ishida agarraba a Orihime con más fuerza, y su pelo rojo le rozaba los delicados hombros. Al verlo, la necesidad de derramar sangre que sentía se intensificó. «Mía. Es mía. Yo la encontré. Nadie más que yo puede tocarla»

Ichigo no sabía si era el espíritu o él mismo quien sentía aquello, y no le importaba. Sólo quería matar. Sí, matar. La furia se adueñó de él. Se detuvo y cambió de dirección. Iba a partir a Renji en dos y a cubrir todo el suelo con su sangre.

«Destruir, destruir, destruir. Matar, matar.»

―Va a atacar ―dijo Renji.

―¡Sacadla de aquí! ―exigió Urahara.

Ishida arrastró a Orihime fuera del vestíbulo. Sus gritos de pánico alcanzaron los oídos de Ichigo, y eso sólo sirvió para incrementar sus impulsos más oscuros. La imagen de su cara pálida, preciosa, se le apareció en la mente una y otra vez. Era lo único que veía. Ella estaba aterrorizada. Confiaba en él. Había extendido los brazos hacia él.

Su estómago se había convertido en una masa latente de agonía, pero no aminoró el ritmo de sus pasos. En cualquier momento llegaría la medianoche y él moriría, pero iba llevarse consigo a todo el mundo. «Sí, debo destruirlos»

―Ah, maldita sea ―dijo Ganju―. El demonio lo controla completamente. Tendremos que reducirlo. ¡Renji, vuelve! ¡Date prisa, joder!

Ganju, Renji y Kaien avanzaron hacia él. En una fracción de segundo, Ichigo desenfundó sus dagas y las lanzó. Como esperaban el ataque, los tres se agacharon. Las cuchillas pasaron silbando por encima de ellos y terminaron clavándose en la pared. Un instante después, sus compañeros habían caído sobre él y lo habían derribado. Estaba de espaldas en el suelo, luchando contra ellos, rugiendo, dando golpes.

Los guerreros consiguieron arrastrarlo escalera arriba hacia su habitación. A Ichigo le pareció oír los sollozos de Orihime, creyó que la veía intentar apartar a los hombres de él. Entonces dio un puñetazo que impacto con algo… una nariz. Oyó un aullido de dolor. Experimentó una gran satisfacción. Quería más sangre.

―¡Maldita sea! Encadénalo, Renji, antes de que le rompa la nariz a alguien más.

―Es demasiado fuerte. No sé cuánto voy a poder sujetarlo.

Pasaron los minutos mientras luchaban, quizás una eternidad. Después, Ichigo sintió unas argollas de metal en las muñecas y los tobillos. Se retorció y se arqueó, y las argollas le cortaron la piel.

―¡Desgraciados!

El dolor que le atenazaba el estómago era insoportable. Ya no era esporádico, sino constante.

―¡Os mataré! ¡Os llevaré a todos al infierno conmigo!

Renji se acercó a él con una mirada sombría de determinación y expresión de tristeza. Ichigo intento derribarlo con un golpe de rodillas, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. El guerrero también se mantuvo firme. Tomó una espada que había a su lado..

―Lo siento ―susurró, mientras el reloj daba las doce.

Entonces le clavó la espada a Ichigo en el abdomen. El metal atravesó todo su cuerpo hasta la espina dorsal antes de volver a salir. Al instante, la sangre brotó de la herida y se extendió por su pecho y estómago. La bilis le quemó la garganta, la nariz. Ichigo maldijo, mientras se retorcía.

Renji volvió a atravesarlo. Y otra vez… el dolor, la agonía… la piel le quemaba. Con sólo aquellas tres cuchilladas, sus huesos y sus órganos ya estaban desgarrados. Sin embargo, siguió luchando. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de matar. Una mujer gritó.

―¡Ya basta! ¡Lo estáis matando! ¡Basta! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Renji volvió a atravesarlo con la espada.

Unas telarañas negras le cubrieron la visión mientras miraba la habitación. Vio borrosamente que Kaien agarraba a Orihime. La sombra del hombre la engulló. Sin embargo, las lágrimas le brillabas en los ojos grises y en las mejillas pálidas.

Ella se resistió, pero Kaien se mantuvo firme y empezó a sacarla de la habitación.

Ichigo emitió un gruñido animal. Kaien la seduciría. La desnudaría, la saborearía. Ella no podría resistirse. Ninguna mujer podría.

―¡Suéltala! ―gritó―. ¡Ahora!

Su visión se oscureció por completo.

―Sacadla de aquí y que no vuelva a entrar ―ordenó Renji mientras lo apuñalaba por quinta vez―. Lo está enloqueciendo más de lo normal.

Tenía que salvarla. Tenía que ir por ella. El sonido de las cadenas se mezcló con los jadeos de Ichigo mientras intentaba seguir luchando.

―Lo siento ―susurro Renji nuevamente.

Finalmente, lo atravesó por sexta y última vez.

Entonces Ichigo se debilitó. El espíritu se tranquilizó y se retiró a un rincón de su mente.

Hecho. Estaba hecho.

Quedó exánime en la cama, empapado en su propia sangre, incapaz de moverse ni de ver. El dolor no lo abandonó, ni tampoco el calor abrasador. Se intensificaron, se convirtieron en una parte de sí mismo, como la sangre. Un líquido caliente le burbujeó en la garganta.

Ishida. Ichigo supo que era él porque reconoció el olor engañosamente dulce de Muerte. Ishida se arrodilló juntó a él y le tomó la mano. Aquello significaba que su fallecimiento estaba cerca. Sin embargo, para Ichigo, el tormento verdadero no había comenzado todavía.

Como parte de su maldición, Violencia y él pasarían toda la noche en el infierno, quemándose en sus llamas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo consiguió toser. La sangre le estaba anegando la garganta, ahogándolo.

―Por la mañana tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas, amigo ―dijo Ishida con voz dura―. Ahora, muere. Llevaré tu alma al infierno, como es obligatorio. Sin embargo, quizá esta vez prefieras quedarte ahí en ves de tener que enfrentarte a lo que te espera cuando vuelvas a casa.

―La chica ―susurro Ichigo ignorándolo.

―Relájate ―respondió―. No le haremos daño. Te estará esperando aquí por la mañana.

―Intacta ―exigió.

Era una petición extraña, Ichigo lo sabía. Ninguno de ellos había sido posesivo nunca con una mujer. Sin embargo, esa mujer… no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con ella. Sabía lo que debería hacer, y lo que no podía hacer. Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía importancia en aquel momento. Porque, más que nunca, sabía que no quería compartirla.

―Intacta ―insistió débilmente ante el silencio de Ishida.

―Intacta ―acepto finalmente.

El olor a flores se intensificó. Pasó un instante e Ichigo murió.

* * *

Si chicas, lo sé. Quedaron picadas, ¿y quien no? Por eso les tengo una buena noticia, la próxima actualización será entre mañana y pasado. Así que no tendrán que esperar tanto para saber que continuara... y por lo que puedo decirles, estará muy bueno. Así qué, no se desesperen.

Pronto, no sé si lo subiré esta semana o la otra, pero subiré una historia Ichihime, pero con una trama que es totalmente de mi autoria. Así que cuando tenga una fecha exacta para subirlo, les aviso y así me dicen que tal, ¿ne?

¡Pasen linda noche, dulzuras!

 ** _Isabel_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas. Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo este capítulo.

El capítulo de hoy esta dedico a DaianaPotter por su cumpleaños que fue el día de ayer. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, preciosa! El capítulo de hoy, y el próximo (no sé para cuando la traeré por que tengo que actualizar también mis otras historias) serán dedicados a ti. Espero disfrutes de la lectura.

Gracias a: **AsahiDragneel77, 7** (no me mates amiga que ya te había avisado que actualizaba hoy), **DaianaPotter, LadyBri.**

Y por sus favs y follows: **Rasengan7872, Cris.C02, Lulurogel, Sakura-Violeta, Winnie Ssp, Kurosaki Orihime, Loyk13, Strike faster than starlight, JakiSanz, R0mana, Julliette Cullen, LadyBri, Menma Uzumaki.**

 **¡Gracias linduras, me llenan el corazón de alegría!** Este capítulo también es para ustedes, disfrutenlo.

Aclaratoria antes de leer el capítulo: ***Halterofilia*** es un deporte que consiste en el levantamiento de halteras o pesas; los participantes se dividen en diferentes categorías según su peso y vence aquel que consigue levantar mayor peso

Así que sin más, a leer.

* * *

IV

* * *

―¿Quién eres y de qué conoces a Ichigo?

―¡Suéltame!

Orihime se retorció para intentar zafarse de su captor. Le dolía mucho el tobillo, pero no le importaba.

―¡Lo están matando!

¡Oh, Dios! Lo estaban matando con una espada. Había mucha sangre, y los gritos eran espantosos. Sintió náuseas al recordarlo.

Aunque las voces seguían en silencio, nunc a se había sentido más atormentada que en aquel momento.

―Ichigo se pondrá bien ―le dijo aquel hombre. Ichigo le había roto la nariz, ella lo había visto, pero se la había vuelto a colocar en su lugar casi al instante. Ni siquiera había sangrado. Él aparto uno de los brazos de su cintura, le acarició la sien y le apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo de la frente―. Ya lo verás.

―No, no lo veré ―dijo ella, casi sollozando―. ¡Suéltame!

―Por muy poco que me guste desobedecerte, no puedo. Le estabas causando un tormento excesivo.

―¿Yo le estaba causando un tormento excesivo? ―pregunto con rencor―. No he sido yo la que lo ha atravesado con una espada. ¡Suéltame!

Como no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, se quedó inmóvil y lo miró.

―Por favor ―susurro.

Aquel hombre tenía los ojos azules verdosos, muy brillantes, y la piel blanca como la leche. El pelo era de un cautivador color azabache. Era más guapo que nadie a quién hubiera visto antes. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdadero.

Y lo único que ella deseaba era escapar de él.

―Relájate ―le pidió el hombre con una sonrisa lenta, seductora. Era una sonrisa estudiada, incluso para alguien lego en la materia―. No tienes nada que temer de mí, preciosa. Sólo me dedico al placer.

Entre la furia, el miedo, la pena y la frustración, Orihime encontró la fuerza necesaria para abofetearlo. Acababa de ver cómo otro hombre apuñalaba a Ichigo y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Además, se había atrevido a coquetear con ella. Tenía todo que temer de él.

Al hombre se le borró la sonrisa de los labios y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Me has golpeado.

Ella volvió a abofetearlo.

―¡Suéltame!

Su gesto ceñudo se hizo más marcado. Se frotó la mejilla con una mano y la mantuvo inmovilizada con la otra.

―Las mujeres no me abofetean. Me adoran.

Estúpido engreído. Ella levanto la mano para darle otra bofetada. Con un suspiro, él dijo:

―Está bien. Vete. Los gritos de Ichigo han cesado. Dudo que puedas molestarlo ahora, porque estará muerto.

Y la liberó.

Orihime no le dio oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Al verse libre, salió corriendo por el pasillo, pese al dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Cuando entró en la habitación y vio el cuerpo empapado en sangre, inmóvil, se detuvo en seco.

Dios santo. Ichigo tenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho estaba quieto.

Sollozó y se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―Te han matado…

Corrió hacia la cama y le tomó la mandíbula a Ichigo entre las manos, ladeándole la cara ligeramente. Los párpados no se abrieron. No respiraba. Ya temía la piel fría por la pérdida de sangre.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

―¿Quién es? ―escucho como alguien preguntaba.

Asombrada, se volvió. Los asesinos de Ichigo estaban a un lado, hablando entre sí. Ninguno le dirigió la palabra, aunque la miraban de vez en cuando. Continuaron con su conversación como si ella no tuviera importancia alguna. Como si Ichigo no importara.

―Deberíamos llevarla a la ciudad, pero ha visto demasiado ―dijo uno de ellos, con una voz ronca y fría―. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Ichigo?

―Durante todo este tiempo he vivido con él y no sabía lo que sufría ―dijo otro, un rubio de ojos grises, con aspecto angelical. Iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y llevaba unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los bíceps―. ¿Es siempre así?

―No siempre, no ―dijo el que había manejado la espada―. Normalmente demuestra más aceptación ―añadió, con una expresión atormentada. Tenía los ojos cafés, duros. Se podía vislumbrar tatuajes en su cuerpo―. La mujer…

¡Asesino!

Orihime quería atacarlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Eran más que ella. Y más fuertes.

Un hombre lleno de tatuajes que a diferencia del que había sujetado la espada, poseía tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, la observó con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo castaño cortado al estilo militar, llevaba dos anillos en las cejas y tenía los labios suaves, llenos. También tenía más músculos que un campeón de halterofilia*. Podría haber sido guapo, al estilo de un asesino en serie, de no ser por los tatuajes. Incluso en las mejillas tenía grabadas imágenes violentas de la guerra y de las armas.

Sus ojos tenían el mismo color ocre de Ichigo, pero carecían de su calidez. Le cayó una gota de sangre de la nariz cuando se frotó la barbilla con dos dedos.

―Tenemos que hacer algo con la chica ―dijo él―. No me gusta que esté aquí.

―Ganju, no podemos tocarla ―el que había respondido tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de diferente color: uno marrón y otro azul. Al verlo, parecía que tenía una capacidad hipnótica. Emanaba una fragancia de rosas muy extraña.

―Mañana por la mañana estará exactamente igual que ahora. Vestida y respirando.

―Típico de Ichigo, quitarnos toda la diversión.

El comentario irónico provenía detrás de ella, Orihime respingó mientras se daba la vuelta. El hombre pálido y guapo estaba en la puerta. La miró con deseo en los ojos, como si se la estuviera imaginando desnuda y le gustara lo que veía.

Comenzó a temblar. Aquellos tipos eran unos desgraciados, unos canallas. Miró a su alrededor y vio la espada ensangrentada, que estaba en el suelo. La misma espada con la que había atravesado y cortado a Ichigo como si no fuera más que una pieza de seda.

―Quiero saber quién es ―dijo el de los tatuajes de guerras sangrientas, el llamado Ganju―. Y quiero saber por qué Ichigo la trajo. Él conoce las reglas.

―Debe ser una de los humanos que estaban en la colina ―intervino el hombre de rostro angelical―. Pero eso no explica por qué la ha traído.

Ella se habría reído de no sentirse al borde de un ataque de nervios. Debería haberle hecho caso a Asano. Los que vivían allí eran demonios.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Ganju―. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Todas la miraron y Orihime presa del pánico, agarró la espada. Tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos y apuntó la hoja en dirección a ellos. Era más pesada de lo que se imaginaba y, al instante, comenzaron a temblarle los brazos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

Los hombres seguían mirándola, ahora con curiosidad. Su ausencia de miedo no la amedrentó. Aunque sólo había conocido a Ichigo durante pocos momentos, había algo salvaje dentro de ella que sufría por su pérdida y que quería vengar su muerte.

Ichigo. Aquel nombre resonó en su mente. Había muerto, se había ido para siempre. A Orihime se le encogió el estomago.

―Debería mataros a todos. Él era inocente.

―¿Inocente? ―pregunto alguien con socarronería.

―Quiere matarnos. Los Cazadores han venido por nosotros ―dijo Ganju con disgusto.

―Un cazador no diría que Ichigo era inocente. Ni siquiera en broma.

―Pero un cebo sí. Recordad que todo lo que decían eran mentiras, aunque sus rostros parecían siempre cándidos.

―Vi a Ichigo matar a cuatro hombres en el monitor. No lo habría hecho si fueran inocentes ―explico el de rostro de ángel―. Y dudo que hubiera también una mujer inocente en el bosque por coincidencia.

―¿Crees que tiene destreza con la espada?

Un resoplido.

―Claro que no. Mira cómo la sujeta.

―Pero es valiente.

Orihime los miraba con la boca abierta, sin entender su conversación.

―¿Es que a nadie la importa que hayan asesinado a un hombre? ―pregunto asombrada y horrorizada―. ¿No os importa haberle matado?

El que iba vestido de negro se rió de verdad, aunque la angustia no se le borró de los ojos.

―Créeme. Ichigo nos lo agradecerá por la mañana.

―Si no nos mata por haber estado aquí ―añadió alguien.

Para su asombro, los hombres rieron. Sólo quien había matado a Ichigo permaneció serio, mirando el cadáver, con una expresión de culpabilidad y agonía. Bien.

Ella quería que sufriera por lo que había hecho.

El que pensaba que ninguna mujer podía resistírsele la miró y le dedicó otra sonrisa sensual.

―Aparta la espada, cariño, antes de que te hagas daño.

Ella no retrocedió.

―¡Ven a quitármela…, animal! ―las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo―. Quizá no tenga habilidad con las espadas, pero si te acercas, ¡te haré daño!

Hubo un suspiro. Una carcajada. Un murmullo, _¿Qué mujer se resistiría a Kaien?_

―Yo creo que debemos encerrarla en uno de los calabozos ―dijo Ganju―. No se sabe de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

―De acuerdo ―contestaron los demás.

Orihime se retiró lentamente hacia la puerta y agarró la espada con más fuerza.

―¡Me marcho! ¿Me oís? ¡Me marcho! ―gritó―. Y escuchad-me bien, se hará justicia. Todos vosotros seréis arrestados y ejecutados.

―Ichigo decidirá lo que se hace con ella por la mañana ―dijo el que tenía los ojos de distinto color, calmadamente, sin hacerle caso.

Como si Ichigo pudiera decidir algo.

Le tembló la barbilla. Y después abrió mucho los ojos, al ver que los asesinos caminaban hacia ella con paso decidido.

.

.

.

«No me hagas daño. Por favor, no me hagas daño»

Una pausa. Un chasquido. Un grito de angustia.

«¡Mi brazo!» Unos sollozos desgarradores. «¡Me has roto el brazo!» a ella le dolió el brazo por empatía. «Yo no he hecho nada… malo»

Las voces habían vuelto con fuerza.

Ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo de una celda oscura y húmeda, estremeciéndose y muriéndose de miedo.

―Sólo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme ―susurró a la oscuridad.

Aquel monólogo llevaba desarrollándose en su mente una eternidad, y se había convertido en un concierto de ira, desesperación y dolor. Sin embargo, por encima de todo oían una sola voz: la de Ichigo. No era una voz del pasado, sino un recuerdo. Un estallido de gritos de rabia y de dolor.

Ella se echó a llorar. No podía sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, ni su imagen cuando estaba vivo ni cuando lo habían asesinado. Gimió con dolor.

Después de haberla arrojado a aquel calabozo, los asesinos de Ichigo le habían prometido que le llevaría mantas y comida, pero no había vuelto por allí. Orihime se alegraba. No quería volver a verlos. No quería hablar con ellos. Prefería soportar el frío y el hambre.

«Os diré lo que queréis saber, pero por favor, no volváis a hacerme daño», dijo Brazo Roto, abriéndose camino en su mente a sollozos. «No quería entrar en el castillo. Está bien, sí, sí quería, pero sólo para ver quién vivía aquí. No soy cazador, lo juro»

A Orihime le chirriaron los oídos. Aquel hombre había mencionado la palabra cazador. Los asesinos de Ichigo la habían llamado cazadora. ¿Qué querían decir? ¿Cazadora de recompensas, quizás? Se frotó el tobillo hinchado, dolorido. ¿Quién iba a pensar eso de una persona tan corriendo como ella?

―No importa ―murmuro para sí misma―. Tienes que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí, Inoue.

Tenía que decirles a las autoridades lo que había ocurrido con Ichigo. ¿Le creerían? ¿Les importaría? ¿O los habrían hechizado aquellos hombres, tal y como habían hecho con el resto de los ciudadanos, que pensaban que eran ángeles y les permitían hacer lo que quisieran?

Sollozó. Se echó a temblar. Nadie debería morir tan lentamente, con tanto sufrimiento. Sin dignidad, entre gritos desgarradores.

De un modo u otro, Ichigo sería vengado.

.

.

Ichigo gritó.

Las llamas lo devoraban de pies a cabeza, derritiendo su carne y reduciéndolo a cenizas. Era consciente de todo…, siempre lo sentía. Seguía sabiendo quién era, lo que era, y que tendría que regresar a aquel fuego al día siguiente.

La agonía era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Las columnas de humo se alzaban por el aire, esparciendo hollín por todas partes. Con repugnancia, pensó que aquel hollín le pertenecía. Era él mismo.

Pronto, muy pronto, recuperó su cuerpo de hombre, un hombre que nuevamente se inflamó. Nuevamente, se derritió, desde la carne y el músculo, provocando chispas doradas y anaranjadas. Y nuevamente, otra brisa ennegrecida lo devolvió todo a su lugar, de modo que el proceso completo comenzara otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra.

Durante todo el tiempo, Violencia rugía dentro de su cabeza, desesperada por escapar. Ya no estaba saciada como lo estaba en el momento de la muerte de Ichigo. Y mezclándose con sus rugidos, estaban los aullidos de otras almas condenadas que sufrían mientras las llamas los devoraban. Los demonios, aquellas criaturas aladas y asquerosas de ojos rojos, caras esqueléticas y cuernos amarillos, iban de un prisionero a otro, riéndose, provocándolos, escupiéndolos.

«Y yo tengo uno de esos monstruos dentro de mí. Salvo que el mío es peor»

Los otros demonios también lo sabían.

―Bienvenido, hermano ―le decían, antes de lamerlo con sus lenguas de fuego.

Antes, Ichigo siempre había deseado disolverse en la nada cuando las llamas lo abrasaban. No quería volver nunca al infierno ni al mundo. Deseaba que su desgraciada existencia terminara, y que el dolor cesara por fin. Antes siempre lo había deseado, pero no aquella noche.

Aquella noche, el deseo eclipsaba el dolor.

La imagen de Orihime apareció en su mente, provocándolo más que los demonios. Sus ojos parecían que decían: « _conmigo no encontrarás nada más que felicidad_ », mientras separaba ligeramente los labios como si quisiera recibir un beso.

Era un misterio que él deseaba resolver. Era exquisita, tan femenina que despertaba todos sus instintos masculinos. Y sorprendentemente, había luchado para quedarse con él. Incluso había luchado por salvarlo de los demás. Ichigo no entendía por qué, pero de todos modos le gustaba la idea.

Quizá no hubiera sabido lo que quería hacer con ella al principio, pero ya si sabía. Quería saborearla. Entera. Cebo o no. Cazadora o no. Simplemente, la deseaba. Después de tanto sufrimiento, se merecía un poco de felicidad.

Ni siquiera en sus días de guerrero de élite de los dioses había deseado a una mujer más que a otra. Después, siempre había aprovechado aquello que podía, cuando podía conseguirlo. Sin embargo, a Orihime la deseaba específicamente. A Orihime la deseaba en aquel momento. ¿Dónde la habría alojado, Ishida? ¿En la habitación contigua a la suya? ¿Estaba en la cama, desnuda, envuelta en sábanas de seda? Así era como él iba a tomarla, pensó entonces Ichigo. No fuera del castillo, como era su costumbre. No en el suelo frío y lleno de ramas. En una cama, cara a cara, piel con piel, embistiendo y deslizándose lentamente.

Al pensarlo, el cuerpo le ardió, le ardió de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con las llamas.

Nunca había conocido una mujer tan vulnerable como ella. Allí, sola, en el bosque, con los ojos llenos de secretos. Seguida por asesinos. Ichigo no sabía si ellos tenían intención de matarla o usarla para matarlo a él y a los otros Señores. Pero lo averiguaría.

Por la mañana, cuando Ishida devolviera el alma a su cuerpo curado, la buscaría y le preguntaría. No, primero la acariciaría, pensó. La besaría. Saborearía todo su cuerpo, tal y como quería hacer en aquel momento.

Pese al dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Aquella mujer lo había mirando con embeleso. Había intentado seguirlo, salvarlo. Sí, se había hecho su propia cama. Y se acostaría con ella.

La interrogaría sólo después de hacer el amor con ella. Y si averiguaba que era de verdad un cebo, se dijo, pese a que notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho, se encargaría de ella como se había encargado de los Cazadores.

―Los Titanes han derrocado a los Griegos ―anunció Ganju.

Aquello había estado bullendo dentro de él desde que había vuelto a la fortaleza, una hora antes, pero con todo aquel caos, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a los demás. Hasta aquel momento. Por fin las cosas se habían calmado. Sin embargo, él sabía que la paz duraría sólo hasta que todos asimilaran la noticia que acaba de darles.

Pese a que estaban en la sala de entretenimiento, soportando los gemidos de una de las películas porno a las que Kaien era tan aficionado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás se volvieran hacia él.

―Ganju… ¿acabas de mencionar a los Titanes? ―pregunto Ishida, con su voz calmada de siempre.

Calmada. Sí, eso describía perfectamente a la Muerte. El inmortal mantenía su temperamento y todas sus emociones dominadas con mano de hierro, porque cuando se desataban, Ishida era una fuerza que incluso temía la propia Ira. Más que una bestia, Ishida se convertía en un verdadero demonio. Ganju sólo había sido testigo de la transformación de una vez, pero nunca lo había olvidado.

―Me ha parecido oír algo así ―dijo Renji, sacudiendo la cabeza―. ¿Qué está pasando? Primero, Urahara nos dice que han vuelto los Cazadores, después Ichigo viene a casa con una mujer, y ahora tú nos cuentas que los Titanes se han hecho con el poder. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Es posible que suceda algo así?

―Sí, es posible ―respondió Ganju―. Parece que los Titanes han pasado estos siglos de encarcelamiento poniendo a punto sus poderes. Hace poco escaparon del Tártaro, les tendieron una emboscada a los Griegos, los atraparon y se quedaron con el trono. Ahora, son ellos quienes nos controlan.

Hubo un pesado silencio, mientras todo el mundo reflexionaba sobre aquella noticia. Los Griegos y los guerreros no se guardaban afecto, precisamente, puesto que los primeros los habían condenado y maldecido; sin embargo…

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto Ishida una vez más.

―Muy seguro. Me llevaron a una especia de cámara de tribunal, en medio de un círculo formado por sus tronos. Físicamente son más pequeños que los griegos. Sin embargo, su poder es inconfundible. Casi podía verlo, como si fuera un ser viviente. Y en sus rostros, vi sólo decisión, intransigencia y desagrado.

Pasaron unos minutos tensos.

―¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que los Titanes puedan liberarnos de los demonios sin matarnos? ―Renji hizo la pregunta que, sin duda, todos querían formular.

―No creo ―respondió Ganju―. Yo les pregunté eso mismo, pero no quisieron hablar de ellos conmigo.

―Esto es… esto es… ―murmuró Kaien.

―Increíble ―completo Ishida.

Renji se frotó la mandíbula.

―Si no van a liberarnos, ¿qué planes tiene para nosotros?

―Lo único que sé con seguridad es que quiere tomar un papel activo en un nuestras vidas ―explicó Ganju.

―Ajá, pero ¿por qué?

―Ojalá lo supiera.

―Inútil ―murmuro Renji, antes de que se enfrascaran en un una pelea sin fin, Urahara intervino.

―¿Por eso te llamaron? ¿Para informarte de este cambio?

―No ―respondió Ganju, cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Renji en toda la cara―. Me ordenaron que hiciera… algo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Kaien.

Él observo a sus amigos, intentado encontrar las palabras más adecuadas. Respiró profundamente y exhaló.

―Me han ordenado que asesine a un grupo de turistas en Buda. Cuatro humanos. Todas mujeres.

―Repítelo ―ordenó Kaien. Él repitió la orden de los Titanes, Kaien, más pálido de lo normal, sacudió la cabeza―. Puedo entender que ahora tenemos jefes nuevos. No me gusta, estoy confuso, pero lo acepto. Lo que no entiendo es que los Titanes te hayan ordenado a ti, al guardián de Ira, que mates a cuatro mujeres en la ciudad. ¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así? ¡Es una puta locura!

―No me dijeron el motivo ―respondió Ganju. El motivo tampoco hubiera importado. Él no quería hacerles daño a aquellas mujeres. Sabía lo que era matar. Había matado muchas veces, pero siempre guiado por los impulsos innegables del demonio, un demonio que elegía bien a sus víctimas. Era gente que abusaba de sus hijos, o que se regodeaba en la destrucción de los demás. Ira siempre sabía cuándo alguien se merecía la muerte.

Cuando Ganju había prestado atención a aquellas cuatro mujeres, el demonio las había juzgado y las había declarado inocentes. Y, sin embargo, se suponía que él debía matarlas.

Si eso sucedía, si se veía forzado a derramar sangre inocente, Ganju no volvería a hacer el mismo. Lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

―¿Te han dado un plazo para que lo hagas? ―preguntó Ishida.

Dudó.

―No, pero…

―¿Pero?

―Me dijeron que si no actuaba con rapidez, la sangre y la muerte comenzarían a consumir mi mente. Me dijeron que mataría cualquier cosa, y a cualquier persona, hasta el día que cumpliera su orden. Como Ichigo. Pero, al contrario que Ichigo, mi tormento no terminaría al amanecer.

Kaien le preguntó con gravedad:

―¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Te dijeron eso, al menos?

A Ganju se le encogió el estómago.

―Tengo que cortarles el cuello.

―¿Por qué hacen esto? ―inquirió Urahara.

Ganju no conocía la respuesta. Permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, sabía que ya nada podría salvar a aquellas mujeres. Estaban colocadas en la lista de víctimas de su espíritu, y aunque fueran inocentes, al final serían eliminadas. Una por una.

―¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? ―preguntó Ishida con una mirada aguda.

―No lo sé. Estamos tratando con dioses nuevos, con nuevas circunstancias. No sé cómo reaccionaré cuando… cuando las haya matado.

―¿No es posible hacerles cambiar de opinión?

―Ni siquiera vamos a intentarlo ―replicó Ganju―. De nuevo, usaron a Ichigo como ejemplo. Me dijeron que sufriríamos una maldición como la suya si nos atrevíamos a protestar.

Kaien saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a zancadas de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

―Odio esto ―gruñó.

―A los demás no nos encanta, precisamente idiota ―respondió Renji.

―Quizá les estés haciendo un favor a esas mujeres ―dijo Urahara.

―Y quizá me ordenen que te mate a ti después ―replico con hastío Ganju.

―Tengo que pensar en esto ―murmuro Ishida, pasándose la mano por la mejilla―. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Por ahora, creo que ya está bien de charla. Ha sido una noche muy ajetreada, y no ha terminado todavía. Kaien, Renji, creo que debéis ir a la ciudad para aseguraros de que no hay más Cazadores al acecho. Urahara… no sé, vigila laa colina, o gana más dinero para nosotros.

―¿Qué vas a hacer tu? ―inquirió Kaien.

―Pensare cuáles son nuestras opciones ―respondió con seriedad.

Kaien arqueó las cejas.

―¿Y qué pasa con la mujer de Ichigo? Estaré en mejor forma para luchar con cualquier Cazador que pueda encontrarme si paso un rato entre sus…

―No ―zanjó Ishida, mirando el techo―. Con ella no. Recuerda que le prometí a Ichigo que se la devolvería intacta.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Recuérdame tú otra vez por qué le prometiste una cosa tan estúpida.

―Déjala en paz ―interrumpió Renji, y después se burló―. De todos modos, no parecía que le gustaras mucho. Te rechazó pedazo de culo engreído, por si lo olvidaste.

―Lo cual es incluso más asombroso que la noticia de los Titanes ―murmuró Kaien. Después, suspiró con resignación―. Está bien. Yo no le pondré las manos encima, pero alguien tiene que ir a darle algo de comer. Le dijimos que lo haríamos.

―¿Por qué no la dejamos pasar un poco de hambre? ―propuso Ganju―. A lo mejor mañana por la mañana está un poco más dócil si se siente debilitada.

Ishida asintió.

―De acuerdo. Quizá esté más dispuesta a decirle la verdad a Ichigo si piensa que vamos a darle de comer.

―No me gusta, pero no voy a protestar. Y supongo que eso significa que tengo que irme a la ciudad sin mi dosis de vitamina D ―dijo Kaien con otro suspiro―. Bueno, vamos a hacerlo, Dolor.

Renji se puso en pie y ambos salieron juntos de la habitación. Urahara los siguió, pero a distancia. Ganju no podía imaginarse cómo era la presión de tener que asegurarse siempre de no tocar a nadie. Tenía que ser un maldito infierno.

Soltó un resoplido. La vida de los guerreros era un infierno.

Ishida se sentó en la butaca que había frente a él. Irradiaba una fragancia a rosas. Ganju nunca había comprendido por qué la Muerte olía como un ramo de flores de primavera. Seguramente, era una maldición como la de Ichigo.

―¿Qué piensas? ―le preguntó a su amigo mientras le observaba. Por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, su amigo transmitía algo distinto a la calma. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y arrugas de tensión en el rostro.

―Esto es malo ―dijo―. Muy malo. Cazadores, la mujer de Ichigo y los Titanes, todo en el mismo día. No puede ser una coincidencia.

―Lo sé. ¿Crees que los Titanes desean nuestra muerte?, ¿Qué han sido ellos los que han enviado a los Cazadores?

―Quizás. Sin embargo, ¿Qué harían con nuestros demonios cuando nuestros cuerpo fueran destruidos y los espíritus liberados? Y, ¿para qué te iban a dar la orden de hacer algo por ellos si quieren asesinarte?

Buenas preguntas.

―No tengo respuestas que darte, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacer lo que me han pedido. Esas mujeres son inocentes. Dos son jóvenes, de unos veinte años, la tercera tiene cuarenta y tantos años y la cuarta es abuela. Probablemente, hace galletas para los vagabundos en su tiempo libre.

Ganju había buscado a las turistas y las había encontrado en un hotel de Buda después de salir del Olimpo. Al verlas en carne y hueso, su horror se había intensificado.

―No podemos esperar. Tenemos que actuar rápidamente ―dijo Ishida―. No podemos permitir que esos Titanes dicten nuestras acciones, o intentarán hacerlo una y otra vez. Seguro que podemos dar con una solución.

Ganju pensaba que tendrían mejor suerte intentado encontrar un modo de arreglar los despojos rasgados y quemados de su alma cuando matara a aquellas mujeres. Incluso eso le parecía difícil.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en todas sus opciones. O más bien, en la falta de ellas. Finalmente, Ganju sacudió la cabeza y se sintió como si acabara de acoger a otro demonio en su interior. La fatalidad.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Se que quedaron con ganas de más, pero trataré de tener listo el proximo pronto... Y la buena noticia, es que a partir del proximo habrán más escenas Ichihime, y del bueno. Así que tenganme paciencia, ¿si?

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Isabel**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches ― o tarde, día, madrugada según lo lean―, les dejo esta nota por qué me parece que deben tener razones mías y no estar en limbo esperando por la historia.** **.**

 **Me he visto envuelta en algunas situaciones que han hecho que no pueda continuar el capítulo que le sigue al anterior. Vivo en Venezuela, y mi país esta pasando por una situación critica, y bastante triste y desagradable. Han habido tantos muertos, no se imaginan cuantos. Tanta destrucción y muertes. Es doloroso ver como tantos venezolanos mueren día a día por buscar la libertad de nuestro país. Ya ni estar en nuestras propias casas es seguro. Están saqueando comercios, supermercados, algunas tiendas de ropa, panaderías, CASAS. Ya ni dormir puedes, por el miedo a que se metan a tu casa y te roben ― en el mejor de los casos―, o te maten.**

 **Ya nadie se detiene, el gobierno no hace nada por qué son unos malditos dictadores. La escasez de comida va a aumentar considerablemente, las medicinas no se encuentran, han saqueado hasta clínicas. ¿pueden creerlo? Es injusto y deplorable lo que esta pasando aquí. Y no tengo mente para escribir. Lo único que venía a mi mente era la situación de mi país. Ya no se puede ni marchar por qué no respetan, las marchas pacificas se transforman en guerras campales. En un segundo tienes a tu amigo a tu lado, y el otro puede estar en el suelo con una bala en su cabeza, o un perdigonazo a quema ropa. Mientras muchos jóvenes, ancianos, incluso niños o bebés mueren en Vzla, el cínico presidente Nicolas Maduro, baila y ríe en cadena nacional sin importarle por lo que pasa el país. ¡Por qué no les importa! ¡Por qué para ellos aquí no esta pasando un carajo! Quieren cubrir el sol con un dedo, cuando el sol es tan inmenso.**

 **Es arrecho ver que TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL PAÍS ESTÁN EN LA CALLE MATÁNDOSE CON MILITARES, POLICÍAS, GENTE QUE O CUMPLE CON SU DEBER. SU DEBER ES PROTEGER AL PUEBLO. NO IR EN CONTRA DE ÉL. Vivimos en dictadura, y lamentablemente llevamos años soportándolo.**

 **Mi corazón se rompe cada vez que veo a alguien hurgando en la basura para poder comer, ver lo desnutridos que están muchas personas por qué no tienen comer, que solo comen una vez al día. ¿Eso lo merece alguien? ¡NADIE MERECE VIVIR ASÍ! Y si te la da la maldita gana de salir a conseguir un bendito trabajo, no puedes. Por que no hay como pagarte el sueldo, o por que ese negocio esta a punto de irse a la quiebra por la inflación. Estudiar, para un coño de la madre por que posiblemente cuando te gradúes no consigas ejercer tu carrera, por que no tienes campo para desarrollarlo. Por qué es una miseria el salario mínimo. Tu sueldo es de ochenta mil, y un maldito pantalón te cueste ciento diez mil, o que una puta camisa te cueste tu sueldo. O digamos que menos, unos diez mil menos o quince mil. Ajá, ¿entonces vas a gastar tu miseria de sueldo un pinche pantalón y no vas a llevar de comer a tu casa? A es que es arrecho también llevar la comida a tu casa, por qué esta regulada, haces tu maldita cola en el maldito mercado y resulta que cuando llega tu turno se acabo la comida. Entonces, te jodiste pal coño e su madre.**

 **Ah, pero ahí es cuando entran los bachaqueros. Unos desgraciados becerros que te venden la comida el triple de lo que cuesta, super carisima. Por que son unos mal nacidos. Y por si fuera poco, te regulan hasta el papel toilet, ahora ni el culo te puedes limpiar. Ahhh, pero por si fuera poco, hasta te regulan el shampoo, las toallas sanitarias, el desodorante. Osea, cagados, con el cabello podrido, las mujeres desangrándose, y con violín. ¡Un desastre!**

 **Afortunadamente, esta historia es una traducción. Así que no voy a darme tantos dolores de cabeza pensando en como armar el capítulo. La actualización será este sábado.**

 **En fin, en estos momentos no puedo escribir. Espero sepan comprenderme, además, gracias por leer mis divagaciones y arrecheras, use esta nota informativa para desahogarme un poco.**

 **Gracias, los quiero.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, chicas. Buenas madrugadas. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, lo acabo de terminar de traducir, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos. En el próximo capítulo, contestaré sus reviews con calma. Gracias, bebesas.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

V

* * *

En algún momento de aquella interminable noche, Orihime se puso de pie y palpó las paredes de la celda. Le dolía el tobillo a cada paso que daba. Era el recordatorio de todas las horas que había pasado subiendo las montañas cubiertas de nieve del exterior del castillo, y de la esperanza que había perdido con seis movimientos de una espada.

Su búsqueda de escapatoria fue infructuosa. No había ventanas ni ningún túnel por el que lanzarse, como si fuera Alicia en el país de las maravillas. En algún momento había perdido su teléfono móvil, aunque no pensaba que tuviera cobertura en el calabozo del castillo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la oscuridad se cerró más y más a su alrededor. Sólo quería regresar a casa, pensó, mientras volvía a acurrucarse en el suelo. Quería olvidar aquella experiencia. Podía vivir con las voces a partir de aquel momento, viviría con ellas. Intentar silenciarlas le había costado muy caro, quizá, su trabajo. Su amistad con Asano. Seguramente, una parte de su cordura. Nunca volvería a ser la misma. La cara sin vida de Ichigo la perseguiría el resto de su vida.

―Oh dios ―gimió con la voz rota, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

«Por favor, dejad que me vaya», balbuceo una voz. «Por favor. Lo juro, nunca volveré»

«Yo tampoco», pensó ella.

―¿Has estado aquí toda la noche, mujer?

Pasó un momento hasta que Orihime consiguió orientarse. Aquella voz…, juraría que provenía del presente, no del pasado. Aquel sonido áspero y retumbante resonaba en sus oídos.

―Contéstame, Orihime

Pasó otro momento antes de que se diera cuenta de que era la voz que tenía grabada en la mente, aunque sólo la hubiera oído unas cuantas veces. Luchó por ver algo en la oscuridad, pero no encontró nada.

―Orihime, contéstame ―exigió de nuevo la voz.

―¿Ichigo? ―preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. No. no podía ser él. Tenía que ser un truco.

De repente, se abrió la puerta, y la luz iluminó la celda. Orihime parpadeó contra los puntos anaranjados que le nublaban la vista. Había un hombre en la entrada de la celda, una sombra alta y negra.

El silencio, un silencio dulce que sólo había conocido la noche anterior, la envolvió.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos contra el muro que había tras ella y se puso en pie muy despacio. Le temblaban las rodillas. Él no era…, no podía ser… No era posible. Aquello sólo ocurría en los cuentos de hadas.

―Contesta ―exigió la figura.

Había cierta violencia en su tono de voz en aquel momento, como si hablara con dos voces. Ambas oscuras, espesas y atronadoras.

Orihime abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Aquella doble voz era gutural, turbulenta y, sin embargo, sensual. Ichigo. No se había equivocado. Estremeciéndose, se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo. « ¿Acaso estoy soñando?»

Ichigo… No, el hombre ―porque aquél no podía ser Ichigo por mucho que parecieran sus voces―, entró en la celda. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?

Un gemelo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Un gemelo. Claro. Por fin algo que tenía sentido.

―Han matado a tu hermano ―le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

―Yo no tengo hermanos ―respondió él―. No de sangre, al menos.

―Pero… pero…

«Ichigo se pondrá bien», le había dicho el hombre guapísimo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible. Lo había visto morir. «Sin embargo, un ángel podía resucitar ¿no?». Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Los hombres de aquella casa no eran ángeles, por mucho que lo creyeran los habitantes de la ciudad.

Él frunció el ceño.

―¿Te han dejado aquí toda la noche? ―preguntó, con una expresión cada vez más oscura, mientras miraba los alrededores de la celda―. Dime que te han dado mantas y agua, y que se las han llevado esta mañana.

Ella no podía parar de temblar.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunto nerviosa―. ¿Qué eres?

―Ya sabes quién soy.

―Pero no puedes ser él. Mi Ichigo ha muerto.

―¿Tu Ichigo? ―preguntó él, y algo fiero brilló en su mirada―. ¿Tuyo?

Ella alzó la barbilla y sacando una terquedad que no conocía, se negó a responder.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron levemente hacía arriba, como si quisiera sonreír.

Alargó la mano y la llamó.

―Ven. Te lavarás, entrarás en calor y comerás algo. Después yo… te explicaré.

Aquel titubeo le dejó claro a Orihime que no iba a explicarle nada. Tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, y su tono de voz sugería que iba a ser intenso. Ella permaneció inmóvil. Estaba muy asustada.

―Deja que vea tu abdomen.

Él chasqueó los dedos.

―Vamos.

―No.

―Vamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que me muestres el estómago.

―No voy a hacerte daño, Orihime.

―Tú no puedes ser mi Ichigo. Es imposible que seas él.

―Es la segunda vez que me reclamas como tuyo.

Aquella afirmación sólo la puso más nerviosa.

―Lo… lo siento.

No sabía que decir. Ichigo la había salvado de las voces, al menos durante un breve rato. Ella lo había visto morir. Estaban conectados. Era suyo. Por muy raro que sonara, incluso en su cabeza.

―No lo sientas ―dijo él, casi con ternura―. Soy Ichigo. Ahora ven.

―No.

Cansado de negativas, él se acercó.

―Te llevaré al hombro si es necesario, como hice anoche. Si me veo obligado a hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte que salgas de esta Elda con la ropa puesta. ¿Lo entiendes?

Extrañamente, aquellas palabras fueron embriagadoras, cuando deberían haber sido intimidantes. Eran reconfortantes, cuando deberían haber sido aterradoras. Sólo Ichigo sabía la forma en la que había llevado al castillo. La había bajado del hombro y la había tomado en brazos antes de entrar por la puerta y comenzar a gritar a sus asesinos.

―Por favor ―pidió―. Enséñame tu abdomen.

Finalmente, él suspiró.

―Parece que soy yo el que no va a salir de aquí con la ropa puesta. ―Tomó el bajo de su camisa negra y, lentamente, lo levantó.

―Querías mirar, así que mire ―le dijo con impaciencia y resignación.

Orihime bajo la vista y lo observo centímetro a centímetro. Vio un cuello musculoso en el que latía desenfrenadamente el pulso. Unas clavículas cubiertas de tela negra. Vio una de sus manos grandes sujetando la tela de la camiseta justo encima de su corazón. Sus tetillas eran diminutas, marrones y duras. Tenía la piel blanca de un modo sobrenatural, como ella había admirado en el bosque, y todo hecho de músculos.

Y finalmente, Orihime lo vio. Vio seis heridas recubiertas de costra. No tenían puntos; estaña enrojecidas e inflamadas. Dolorosas.

Ella inhaló bruscamente. Casi en trance, alargó la mano. Con las yemas de los dedos, rozó la herida que le atravesaba el ombligo. La costra era áspera y cálida. Ella notó pequeñas descargas eléctricas subiéndole por el brazo.

―Ichigo ―jadeó.

―Por fin ―murmuró él, retirándose como si ella fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Se bajó la camiseta y tapó sus heridas―. ¿Contenta? Estoy aquí, soy de verdad.

―¿Cómo es posible? No eres un ángel. ¿Significa eso que eres un demonio? Eso es lo que dice algunas personas de tus amigos y sobre ti.

―Cuanto más hablas, más te comprometes. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

―Ichigo, yo…

―Te he enseñado el abdomen. Dijiste que vendrías conmigo si lo hacía.

¿Le quedaba otra elección?

―Bien, te acompañaré.

―No intentes escapar ―advirtió―. No te gustaría lo que podría pasar.

Con un movimiento fluido, él se dio la vuelta y salió del calabozo.

Orihime lo siguió, cojeando, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse cerca de él.

―No has a mi pregunta. Si eres un demonio, puedo aceptarlo. De veras. No me voy a asustar ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero saberlo para poder prepararme.

No hubo respuesta.

―Nada de conversación ―respondió él unos segundos después, sin aminorar el paso mientras subían por las escaleras―. Quizás más tarde.

Más tarde. No era lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero era mejor que nada.

―Te tomo la palabra.

Se tropezó y se encogió al sentir un agudo dolor en el tobillo.

Ichigo se detuvo bruscamente. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se chocó contra su espalda y dio un grito asustado. Al instante, sintió un calor, un cosquilleo.

―¿Te has hecho daño?

―No.

―No me mientras.

―Me torcí el tobillo anoche ―admitió en voz baja.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras la recorría lentamente con la mirada. Se detuvo en sus pechos, en sus muslos. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina. Era como si la estuviera desnudando prenda a prenda, dejándola sin nada. Y a ella le gustó. El corazón le latía aceleradamente en el pecho. Sintió humedad entre las piernas.

De repente, ya no lo importaban las respuestas, el dolor del tobillo o el entumecimiento. El estómago se le encogió de necesidad. Tenía calor. Quería que la abrazara, que la reconfortara.

Un instante después se dio cuenta de que estaba alargando los brazos hacia él.

―No me toques ―dijo Ichigo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos―. Todavía no.

Ella bajó los brazos decepcionada. «Ni respuesta, ni caricias», pensó, intentado contener el placer que sentía al estar por fin cerca del hombre que le había consumido el pensamiento durante toda la noche. Su calor, el silencio… una combinación letal para el sentido común.

Lo único que necesitaba, lo único que quería, era una caricia. Sin embargo, él estaba decidido a negársela.

―¿Y respirar? ¿Puedo respirar?

Los labios de Ichigo se curvaron otra vez y, la leve sonrisa, suavizó la fiereza de su rostro.

―Si lo haces silenciosamente.

Ella entornó los ojos.

―Vaya, eres todo un encanto. Muchas gracias.

Aquella sonrisa se hizo enorme, y su fuerza le cortó el aliento a Orihime. Era muy guapo, absolutamente hipnotizante. Orihime se vio de nuevo atrapada en su trampa… ¿Cómo conseguía hacerle eso? Y de nuevo alargó la mano sin pensar. Deseaba sentir la chispa del contacto. Deseaba… deseaba…

Él sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, mientras ella, se quedó inmóvil, molesta con él, consigo misma.

―Hay algo que necesito antes de que comience el contacto.

―¿Qué es?

―No importa. Lo que importa es que no me has contestado. ¿Has estado en la celda toda la noche?

―Sí.

―¿Te han dado de comer?

―No.

―¿Y mantas?

―No.

―¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ―inquirió él, y u músculo se le movió en la mandíbula, una, dos veces.

Ella se quedó confusa.

―Sí, claro.

―¿Quién?

En la cara de Ichigo comenzó aquel extraño cambio, y bajo su piel apareció la máscara de un esqueleto. Incluso sus ojos cambiaron, de ocres se volvió negro y después un rojo que brillaba espantosamente.

A Orihime se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. « ¿Qué haces aquí parada? ¡Corre, maldita sea!»

La expresión de Ichigo se torció como si supiera lo que ella quería hacer.

―No ―le dijo―. Lo único que conseguirías es enfurecerme más. Esto pasará en un momento. Ahora dime quién te tocó.

―Todos ―respondió ella―. Bueno, eso creo. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo, era la única de que pudieran meterme en la celda.

Él se relajó, aunque sólo un poco, la imagen esquelética y el brillo rojo se desvanecieron.

―¿No te tocaron sexualmente?

Ella negó con la cabeza y también se relajo un poco. Él estaba preocupado por ella.

―Entonces les perdonaré la vida ―dijo. Después, Ichigo, se olvidó de su propia regla, pues le puso las manos en las sienes y la obligó a que fijara su atención en su cara.

Ella experimentó aquel cosquilleo eléctrico de nuevo y sintió su respiración caliente en la nariz. Ichigo era tan grande que a su lado parecía diminuta, y tenía los hombros tan anchos que la abarcaban por completo.

―Orihime ―dijo con ternura.

Aquel rápido cambio, de bestia a caballero preocupado, era simplemente asombroso.

―No quería hablar de esto todavía, pero creo que debo oír tu respuesta ahora. Anoche maté a esos cuatros hombres. Los que te seguían.

―¿Qué me seguían? ―preguntó ella. ¿Acaso la había encontrado alguien del instituto, después de todo? ¿Y habían…? El resto de las palabras apenas se registró en su mente, porque sintió un escalofrío―. ¿Los has matado?

―Sí.

―¿Cómo eran? ―preguntó horrorizada. Si el doctor Asano había muerto por su culpa… apretó los labios para reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Ichigo describió a los hombres. Eran guerreros al tos y fuertes. Ella se relajó lentamente. La mayoría de los empleados del instituto eran mayores, como Asano. Muchos de ellos eran pálidos, con poco pelo y gafas, con los ojos debilitados de mirar constantemente los monitores de los ordenadores. Sintió un inmenso alivio, pero también culpabilidad. La noche anterior habían muerto cuatro personas. No debería importarle si los conocía o no.

―¿Y por qué hiciste algo semejante?

―Iban armados y estaban preparados para la batalla. Tenía que elegir; o los mataba yo o me mataban a mí.

Lo dijo sin la más mínima señal de remordimiento. Claramente, su salvador hablaba como un soldado veterano… o como un asesino cruel y frío, parecido a sus compañeros que no dudaban en asesinar.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía deseando que la abrazar? Fuera cual fuera la emoción que Ichigo leyó en su semblante, respondía la pregunta que éste no había llegado a formular. Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. ¿Con desagrado? ¿Por qué?, se pregunto Orihime. Antes de que pudiera observarlo mejor, él se dio la vuelta y subió dos escalones más.

―Olvida que lo he mencionado ―pidió―. Espera.

De un salto, Orihime se acercó a él, pese al dolor del tobillo, y lo agarró por el brazo. Él se detuvo, se puso muy rígido, y después volvió la cabeza y gruño mirándole los dedos.

―Lo siento ―susurró ella, y aparto la mano. Nada de tocarse, recordó―. Ichigo…

―¿Sí?

―No te enfades, pero ya es más tarde así que voy a volver al tema original. ¿Qué eres? Yo he respondido tus preguntas, así que por favor, responde tú a la mía.

Él no lo hizo, sólo se quedó mirándole impasible.

―Mira, hay todo tipo de criaturas poco corrientes en el mundo ―comenzó a hablar nerviosamente―. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. ¿Te he mencionado que sé que existen los demonios? Sólo quiero saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando en este castillo.

Él bajo un escalón para acortar la distancia que los separaba. En respuesta, ella bajó otro para volver a ampliarla.

―No hagas más preguntas. Te vas a bañar, vas a comer y a descansar. Estas muy sucia, te tambaleas a causa del hambre y tienes unas ojeras muy profundas. Después, podremos… hablar.

De nuevo aquella vacilación. Ella se quedó desconcertada y tragó saliva.

―Si te pidiera que me llevaras de vuelta a la ciudad, ¿qué me dirías?

―Que no.

«Eso me parecía». A ella se le hundieron los hombros. Por mucho que deseara a aquel hombre, o quizás por lo mucho que lo deseaba tenía que empezar a comportarse como un ser humano racional… y escapar.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

―¿Voy a tener que encerrarte otra vez, Orihime? ―preguntó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento―. ¿Es que quieres marcharte porque tienes que hablar con alguien? ¿Hay alguien ansioso por saber dónde estás?

―Mi jefe ―respondió ella con sinceridad.

―¿Quién es tu jefe?

¡Como si ella fuera a decírselo! ¿Poner en peligro la vida de un hombre inocente? ¡Ni de broma!

En vez de responder, hizo acopio de valor y dijo:

―Deja que me vaya, por favor, Ichigo.

―Anoche te dije que volvieras a la ciudad, y te negaste a hacerlo. Me seguiste, me llamaste a gritos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

A Orihime se le hizo amargo el recuerdo.

―Un momento de locura.

―Bueno, pues ese momento de locura sentenció tu destino, mujer. Vas a quedarte aquí.

Ichigo acompañó a Orihime a su dormitorio. Él ya había limpiado la sangre del suelo, había tirado el colchón sucio y lo había sustituido por otro de los de re-puesto que había en la habitación contigua. Para adelantarse a la seducción, le había preparado un baño de agua caliente, había dejado una bandeja de fiambres y quesos, había abierto una botella de vino y había puesto sábanas limpias, secadas al sol.

Nunca había invertido tanto esfuerzo en un encuentro sexual, pero había oído hablar a Kaien sobre cómo se derretían las mujeres con aquellas atenciones.

Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de que Orihime pasaría toda la noche en una celda, ni que necesitaría de verdad sus cuidados, «gracias a sus amigos». Apretó los puños.

«Su comodidad no importa». No estaba seguro de dónde provenía aquel pensamiento, si del demonio o de sí mismo. Sólo sabía que era mentira.

―Báñate, cámbiate de ropa y descansa ―le dijo―. Nadie te molestará. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Ella asintió.

―La libertad no estaría mal.

―Aparte de eso.

―¿Podrías borrar mis recuerdos de los últimos días?

―Aparte de eso ―repitió él con irritación. No le había gustado nada que ella quisiera olvidarlo.

Orihime suspiró.

―No. entonces no hay nada más.

Ichigo sabía que debía salir del dormitorio para que ella pudiera relajarse y seguir sus instrucciones, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta. Ella permanecía en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el abdomen, tirándose de la chaqueta rosa que llevaba para abrigarse. A él se le hizo agua la boca.

―¿Has hecho esto con muchas mujeres? ―pregunto Orihime en tono despreocupado.

―¿Hacer qué?

―Encerrarlas.

―No. Tú eres la primera.

―¿Y qué tienes pensado para mí, ya que soy una chica especial?

―El tiempo lo dirá ―respondió él con sinceridad.

Una sombra de preocupación oscureció el rostro de Orihime.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?

―Tendremos que descubrirlos juntos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Eres el hombre más críptico que he conocido en mi vida.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

―Me han dicho cosas peores.

―De eso estoy segura ―murmuro ella por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera aquel insulto hizo que Ichigo se fuera. Sólo un ratito más…

―No sabía que comida te gustaría más, así que te he traído un poco de todo lo que teníamos en la cocina. Me temo que no hay mucho donde elegir.

―Gracias ―respondió ella. Después, se enfadó―. No sé por qué soy amable contigo. Mira lo que me estás haciendo.

―¿Ocuparme de ti?

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

―¿Perteneces a algún hombre, Orihime? ―preguntó él de repente. Odiaba aquella idea. Era como ácido en su estomago.

―No entiendo tu pregunta. ¿Si estoy casada? No. ¿Si tengo novio? Tampoco. Pero sí tengo amigos, y gente que se preocupan por mí ―añadió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que se había puesto en una situación vulnerable.

―Me buscarán ―insistió, al ver que no respondía.

―Pero no te encontrarán ―respondió Ichigo. Los cuatro de la noche anterior no habían conseguido subir a la colina. Los demás tampoco lo conseguirían.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta y con el movimiento atrajo la atención de Ichigo a su pulso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan embelesado por los latidos de su corazón, tan deseoso de acariciarla?

―No quería asustarte ―explicó.

―No te entiendo ―gimoteó ella.

Él tampoco se entendía a sí mismo. Y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba hablando allí con Orihime, menos sentido tenían las cosas. Se irguió.

―Báñate. Volveré más tarde ―dijo, y sin darle oportunidad para responder, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Era mejor así.

Desde el instante en que había preguntado si pertenecía a algún hombre, el demonio había empezado a moverse dentro de él, ansioso de pelea. Si se quedaba, la tocaría. Si la tocaba, la tomaría. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a fundir los cuerpos y a que un beso abrasador se convirtiera en un mordisco, o a que hubiera golpes demasiado fuertes.

Aquella mujer delicada que había dentro de su habitación no sobreviviría.

―Maldita sea ―gruñó.

Orihime era, sin duda, la humana más dulce que había conocido. Se le hacía la boca agua. Su cuerpo atormentado lloraba por ella. No quería hacerle daño, por mucho que ella hubiera admitido que conocía la existencia del demonio. Sólo un Cazador o un cebo podían conocerla. Sin embargo, él no quería otra cosa más que darle placer.

Además, estaba enfurecido con sus amigos por haberla tenido toda la noche en el calabozo. Cuando había abierto la puerta de la celda y había visto la cara sucia y la expresión de miedo de ella, había tenido ganas de matar a alguien. Había conseguido reprimir el impulso diciéndose que pronto estaría tendida en su cama, desnuda, abierta para él. Aunque aquello había conseguido calmarlo, no había calmado al demonio; sólo había servido para incitarlo más.

En aquel momento, Violencia necesitaba una vía de escape para su rabia creciente. Sólo entonces, él podría acariciar a Orihime sin miedo a romper su cuerpo frágil.

Cuerpo… Orihime… dos palabras que lo excitaban si se usaban en la misma frase. Era luminosa, era todas las fantasías que él pudiera tenido hechas realidad, y tenía la intención de saciarse dentro de ella, una y otra vez.

Pronto, ella desearía lo mismo.

El deseo brillaba en los ojos de Orihime cuando lo miraba y, constantemente, había intentado tocarlo, tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él. Ichigo había incluso percibido el olor de su excitación, un perfume de pasión, inocencia y miel. Sin embargo, la asustaba, y el miedo superaba su deseo por él.

«Deberías estar contento de que un cebo te tema», se dijo a sí mismo. Debería, pensó con desdén. Cómo estaba empezando a odiar aquella palabra.

No obstante, tenía que pensar detenidamente en si ella era o no un cebo.

Cuando él había mencionado a los cuatro hombres humanos que la seguían por la colina, Orihime había mostrado sorpresa, una sorpresa que parecía verdadera. Se había quedado horrorizada por lo que él había hecho, cierto, pero a la mayoría de las humanas le horrorizaban las guerras y las matanzas.

Había algo que resultaba asombroso; Orihime había admitido libremente que conocía la existencia de los demonios. Él no había tenido que torturarla para conseguir la información. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así un cebo voluntariamente? ¿Por qué no había fingido que pensaba que él era humano para conseguir que bajara la guardia?

Hasta el momento, no había intentado sacarlo de la fortaleza, ni tampoco había intentado dejar entrar a alguien. Sin embargo, no había tenido capacidad de movimiento para hacerlo. Y no iba a tenerla tampoco.

Lo que más lo confundía de todo, no obstante, era que ella hubiera intentado salvarlo de sus amigos. Salvar a alguien a quien se quiere hacer daño era ridículo. Además, Orihime podía haberse hecho daño. Era una contradicción andante, para el mundo en blanco y negro de él.

Al día siguiente se encargaría de averiguar la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba allí. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba destinado a otras cosas.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de entretenimiento en busca de los demás. El espíritu ronroneó de impaciencia. A Ichigo le dolía el cuerpo por el ansia de pelea, pero no encontró a nadie en la sala, ni tampoco en las habitaciones de sus compañeros. Después de recorrer la fortaleza estaba tan frustrado que se puso a gritar.

―¿Dónde están todos?

Dio un puñetazo en la pared, y después otro, con tanta fuerza que dejó muescas. Se había machacado los nudillos y le latían de dolor, pero un dolor bueno, un dolor que hacía que el espíritu ronroneara de felicidad.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás rompiendo las paredes en vez de arreglarlas?

Ichigo escuchó aquella voz familiar y se volvió. La sangre la caía de las manos, cálida y estimulante.

Ganju estaba al final del pasillo. La luz entraba a raudales por un ventanal y dibujaba su silueta poderosa. Uno de los rayos del sol incidía directamente sobre su pelo negro y lo convertía en una corona que iluminaba su piel.

Y como si la hubieran golpeado, como si no la hubieran calmada, Violencia despertó a la vida con aullido. Ichigo señaló a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

―La dejaron ahí abajo.

―¿Y qué?

El demonio negro que Ganju llevaba tatuado en el cuello también despertó de su letargo. Parecía que había parpadeado, y parecía que la saliva chorreaba de sus colmillos afilados.

―¿Ha hablado?

―¿De qué?

―Del motivo por que el que está aquí, pedazo de idiota.

―No.

Ganju sonrío con maldad.

―Entonces deja que le pregunte yo.

―¡No!

Orihime ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada, para que Ganju terminara de cagarla.

―¿Dónde está ahora? ―pregunto Ganju.

―No es tu maldito asunto. Sin embargo, alguien va a pagar por el estado en la encontré.

Los ojos de color negro de su amigo, tan diferentes de los suyos, se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa esa mujer para ti?

―Es mía ―fue la única respuesta que Ichigo pudo dar―. Es mía.

Ganju se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

―No seas idiota. Es un cebo.

―Quizá ―dijo Ichigo. Probablemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Estaba hirviendo, hambriento―. En este momento no me importa.

El otro guerrero se acercó también, igualmente furioso.

―Pues debería. Y traerla aquí ha sido un gravísimo error.

Ichigo lo sabía, pero no iba a disculparse. Volvería a hacerlo si le dieran la oportunidad.

―Llévala a la ciudad y bórrale los recuerdos ―dijo Ganju―. De lo contrario, tendrá que morir. Ha visto y ha oído demasiado, y no podemos permitir que informe a los Cazadores.

―Preferiría matarte a ti.

El demonio tatuado extendió las alas. Estaba completamente despierto, y Ganju sonrió lentamente.

―De acuerdo, pero tu tendrás que arreglar lo que has roto.

―Y tú tendrás que limpiar.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

―Como si me importara. Ahora, ¿vamos a empezar o sólo vamos a hablar de ello?

―Claro que vamos a empezar. Ahora mimso.

Ichigo dio un salto. Ganju también.

Y, ambos, chocaron en el aire.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, mi próxima actualización, será el próximo sábado. (Dependiendo de la situación, o si no salgo a protestar o a marchar)

Buenas noches, y besos de oso para ustedes.


	7. Chapter 7

Holas chicas. ¿Ha pasado un tiempo, no? La verdad, lamento haberme tardado mucho. Pensé que al menos con la traducción de esta historia podría estar al día, pero no pudo ser así. Gracias por sus mensajes bonitos referentes con el tema de mi país, que aún se encuentra literalmente más enterrado. Ahora que he vuelto, pondré todo de mi parte por terminar mis historias. Planeaba actualizar hace unos días, como se lo comente a Daiana por dm, pero me fue imposible. Sin interntet, ¿como podría? Para los que me leen y viven aquí, saben que el servicio de intercable es una porquería al igual que mi querido Presidente. Así que, lamento no haberlo hecho cuando te dije Daia-chan, que lo haría. Espero disfruten este capítulo, el que viene se pondrá interesante.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y aliento! ¡Las quiero !

* * *

VI

* * *

Un puñetazo, un gruñido de dolor. Esquivar el golpe, otro puñetazo.

Ichigo le dio un fuerte golpe a Ganju en la mejilla y este se tambaleó hacía un lado con otro gruñido. Sin embargo, un segundo después, se vengó con un buen gancho de izquierda en la mandíbula de Ichigo, al cual le rechinaron los dientes mientras la boca se le llenaba de sangre. El gusto era metálico pero dulce, y en parte, sació la sed del espíritu.

Estaba sonriendo cuando le clavó la rodilla en l estómago a su contrincante. El guerrero se dobló hacia delante, resollando. Más. Necesitaba infligir más daño. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera darle con el codo en la cabeza, Ganju se echo hacia adelante con un aullido salvaje, rodeó a Ichigo con los brazos y lo tiro al suelo. Rodaron para conseguir la posición dominante; volaron los puños, chocaron las rodillas. Los codos se golpearon.

Ichigo silbó cuando Ganju volvió a golpearlo en la boca. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y el interior de la mejilla se le desgarró. Noto otro chorro de sangre por la garganta.

— ¿Era eso lo que querías? —rugió Ganju.

Ichigo atrapo el cuello de su amigo con una mano y Ganju jadeó. Su piel comenzó a tornarse de color azul.

— ¿Era esto lo que _tú_ querías? —preguntó a su vez Ichigo.

Ganju estaba luchando por respirar y el aprovechó que lo tenía inmovilizado para darle otros cuatro golpes, todos ellos en el rostro. Uno en el ojo, otro en la nariz, otro en la mandíbula, el último en la sien. «No más Violencia» «No más violencia», repetía constantemente con cada golpe.

«¿Estás seguro?», preguntó el demonio de un modo seductor.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y lanzó otro puñetazo. «Mátalo».

— ¡No! —gritó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no había domesticado en absoluto al demonio. Ni siquiera un poco. Se quedó inmóvil, jadeando, sin saber qué hacer. No podía ir así al encuentro con Orihime, sediento de sangre y mucho más agresivo de lo que era generalmente. La espantaría.

—Oh, sí…

Lleno de cortes y magulladuras, Ganju rugió y le hundió el puño a Ichigo en el ojo derecho. El dolor le explotó en la cabeza cuando los anillos de su amigo le golpearon una vena. La visión se le oscureció momentáneamente. Algo húmedo comenzó a derramársele por la cara y finalmente, la voz sádica del espíritu se acalló.

Quizá necesitara someter al espíritu a golpes. Feliz de complacerlo, abrió los brazos para aceptar el siguiente golpe.

Ganju no le decepciono. El guerrero le dio una patada en el estomago e Ichigo cayó hacia atrás. En cuanto toco el suelo, Ganju se coloco sobre él, y le sujeto los hombros con las rodillas con una expresión de demoniaca satisfacción en los ojos, mucho más amenazante que el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello.

— ¿Quieres más, bastardo? —preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, o lo intento.

—Más.

Un puñetazo. La cabeza de Ichigo se giro bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Puñetazo. Vuelta hacia la derecha. Otro golpe. El cartílago de su nariz crujió.

«¡Golpéame! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más!».

A cada golpe, el espíritu se hundía más y más. Ira contra Violencia, pensó Ichigo, y Violencia se había acobardado. La idea de vencer a Violencia le producía casi un clímax sexual. Sonrió, pensando que así debía sentirse Renji cuando se infligía heridas a sí mismo para sentir dolor. Feliz en el sufrimiento. Desesperado por conseguir más.

Al recibir otro golpe, los dientes le mordieron la lengua, haciendo que se le hinchara.

Ahora no podré besar a Orihime, pensó para sí mismo con desagrado.

«No tienes que besarla para acostarte con ella», le dijo el demonio con malicia, y fue suficiente para provocarle un ataque de furia.

«¡Ya basta, maldición!». El quería besar a Orihime. Quería probar su sabor en la mientras ella se retorcía contra él. Y lo conseguiría. Mientras lo devoraban las llamas, aquella noche interminable en la que la conoció, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Otro puñetazo.

— ¡Ganju, maldito idiota! —Ichigo oyó la voz de Ishida desde el pasillo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Darle a Ichigo lo que necesita. Puñetazos.

— ¡Basta!

—No.

El golpe siguiente se hundió más fuerte y más profundamente en la sien de Ichigo, haciendo que le retumbara el cerebro.

—No pares —le dijo a Ganju. Un poco más, y quizá el espíritu se mantuviera escondido durante el resto del día.

— ¡Basta! —Repitió Ishida—. Ahora mismo vas a parar, idiota, o esta noche te llevare a pasear un rato por el infierno junto a Ichigo.

Al instante, cesaron los golpes. Era una amenaza que Uryuu podía cumplir con facilidad.

Ganju estaba jadeando, e Ichigo también. Estuvo a punto de agarrarlo por la muñeca y obligarlo a que siguiera golpeándolo. Quería, necesitaba más. No podía arriesgarme. Si debía recibir golpes hasta que no pudiera moverse, se dejaría pegar.

No quería hacerle daño a Orihime.

Todavía no, al menos.

De mala gana, Ganju se levanto y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Con la misma renuencia, Ichigo la acepto y pronto estuvo de pie. Juntos se enfrentaron a Ishida.

No había ninguna emoción e los ojos de Ishida mientras los observaba. Ichigo se paso la mano por la cara golpeada y encontró cortes que deberían haber sido suturado si hubiera sido humano.

— ¿Quiere decirme alguien que ha pasado?

—Estamos probando una nueva técnica de lucha —respondió Ichigo, con los labios hinchados. Por una vez, el espíritu se mantuvo callado. El casi se sentía normal. Darse cuenta de ello le resulto tan maravillosamente increíble que sonrió.

—Exacto. Una nueva técnica —lo secundó Ganju mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Tenía uno de los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior partido.

Ichigo sabía que en menos de una hora, sus heridas estarían totalmente curadas. La inmortalidad tenía sus ventajas.

¿Volvería Violencia a su cuerpo cuando estuviera sano?

Ishida iba a responder, pero Ichigo alzo la palma de la mano.

—No quiero oír tus quejas. Dejaste a Orihime en el calabozo. Deberías darles las gracias a los dioses de que no me tire a tu garganta.

—Hicimos lo necesario para que se mostrara dócil —dijo Ishida, y en su tono de voz no había ningún ánimo de disculpa o arrepentimiento.

Ichigo se puso tenso al notar una oleada de ira. Sin embargo, era una ira muy normal, que no le obligaba a hacer cosas terribles. Milagroso.

—Te pedí dos cosas. Solo dos cosas. Y no hiciste ninguna de las dos.

—Me pediste que la mantuviera con vida e intacta. Ambas se han cumplido —replico Ishida en el mismo tono.

Cierto, pero ella estaba asustada y helada, y por algún motivo, eso le hacía más daño que los puños de Ganju. Era tan menuda, tan delicada…

—Yo no podía ocuparme de sus necesidades. Deberías de haberlo hecho tú.

Ishida puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, en este momento tu mujer no importa —refuto—. Desde tu última muerte han ocurrido cosas, muchas cosas…

— ¿Qué no importa? Si se enferma…

Los bordes de su ira se convirtieron en puntas afiladas que provocaron al espíritu. Después de todo, no debía de estar completamente vencido, porque Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se tensaba y se preparaba para la lucha.

Al demonio le gusto. «Mátalo, quiere quedarse con lo nuestro».

Si, necesitaba matar. La sangre le hervía. Su piel se estiraba sobre los huesos.

—No te escucha —le dijo Ganju a Ishida, y le dio un empujón a Ichigo—. ¿Me oyes a mí?

—Si —respondió entre dientes.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tener aquí a la mujer?

«Todo lo posible» respondió su mente por cuenta propia.

«Lo que sea necesario» corrigió él.

Tenerla en la fortaleza era peligroso para ella, para él y para los otros Señores. Él lo sabía, pero no iba a liberarla. No tenía la voluntad ni el deseo. No había nada más importante que descubrir las delicias que prometía su cuerpo—

De repente, alguien le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y su cabeza exploto de dolor. La furia desvaneció. La excitación también. Ichigo parpadeo con confusión y miro a Ganju.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Tu cara no era tu cara, sino la de Violencia —le respondió Ishida sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía una expresión cansada—. Estabas a punto de estallar.

—Tienes que controlarte, Ichigo —Ganju lo miró con exasperación—. Eres como una espada de Damocles(1), preparada para caer en cualquier momento y cortarnos a todos.

—Eso suena gracioso viniendo de ti —respondió seco.

— ¿Dónde está la chica ahora? —inquirió Ishida.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—En mi habitación.

— ¿La has dejado sola en la habitación? —Inquirió Ganju mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire—. ¿Por qué no le das un cuchillo y le dices que nos apuñale?

—La encerré. No puede causarnos problemas.

—Puede que sepa forzar la cerradura —expuso Ishida mientras se frotaba la nuca—. Quizá en este mismo momento este dejando pasar a los Cazadores.

—No, yo los mate.

—Pero pueden haber más.

Ishida tenía razón e Ichigo lo sabía. Y lo molestaba.

—Está bien. Comprobaré que sigue donde la deje. Sola.

Cuando comenzó a andar, Ishida y Ganju lo siguieron. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ganju sacudía los brazos y un par de cuchillos caían en sus manos.

No se había dejado dominar por su demonio durante la pelea, después de todo.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que, de lo contrario, su piel estaría hecha jirones en aquel momento.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Había luchado Ganju solo para ayudarlo?

—Nadie toca a la chica —dijo él, y su culpabilidad se intensificó. Debería ser más leal con sus amigos—. No importa lo que averigüemos, es mía. ¿Entendido? Yo me encargaré de ella.

Hubo una pausa tensa mientras los otros dos hombres pensaban en su respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ishida con un suspiro.

Ganju permaneció en silencio.

—Es mi maldita habitación. Puedo entrar solo y dejarlos afuera…

—Está bien —cortó Ganju—. Es tuya. Aunque sé que no vas a hacer lo que deberías… Pero los Cazadores serán ejecutados al momento.

—De acuerdo.

—De todas formas, ¿Qué ha hecho ella para que sientas tanta lealtad? —pregunto Ishida con seriedad.

Ichigo no conocía la respuesta. Ni siquiera quería conocerla.

—Creo a nuestro amigo se le ha olvidado que el sexo es sexo —explicó Ganju—. La persona que lo ofrezca no importa. Esa mujer no es nada especial. Ninguna lo es.

De repente, Ichigo sintió otra oleada de furia y miro a Ganju fijamente. Ganju le devolvió la mirada y entre ellos hubo una gran tensión.

—No hables así de ella.

—Hablaré como quiera.

Ichigo sabía que, si volvía a oír a hablar a su amigo sobre Orihime de una manera tan despectiva, saltaría. A su garganta.

—Por la razón que sea —cortó Ishida—. Esa chica es un detonador. Dile que no volverás a hablar de ella, Ganju.

— ¿Y por qué? La última vez que lo comprobé, todavía tenía derecho a expresar mis opiniones.

—Ganju, tienes que estar cansado de limpiar la sangre de los suelos —dijo Ishida—. Piensa cuánta sangre correrá si los Cazadores están intentando invadir ahora nuestra casa y no les impedimos entrar. Díselo.

Ganju chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

—Está bien. No volveré a hablar de ella. ¿Contento?

Si. Ichigo se relajo al instante.

—No voy a decirlo, pero sabes lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad?

Si. Lo sabía. Era peor que Kaien.

— ¡Niños! —reprendió Ishida poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá… —respondió Ganju con sorna.

Finalmente, los tres hombres se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia el dormitorio. Cuanto más se acercaban, más percibía Ichigo el olor a miel de Orihime. Aquel olor era suyo; no era de jabón, ni de perfume, sino suyo. Ichigo notó como se estaba poniendo duro. Tuvo la sensación de que llevaba toda la eternidad esperando probar aquella miel.

Miro a sus compañeros. No parecía que ellos percibieran aquel olor dulce que impregnaba el aire. Bien. El quería a Orihime por completo, en exclusiva.

Cuando llegaron al umbral, los tres se detuvieron. Ganju se puso tenso y preparo uno de sus cuchillos. Su cara se convirtió en una máscara dura, como si se estuviera preparando para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Ishida también sacó un arma: un revolver 45 cargado y preparado.

—Miren bien antes de atacar —advirtió Ichigo entre dientes.

Ellos asintieron.

—A la de tres. Uno —susurro mientras escuchaba atentamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Ni el chapoteo del agua del baño, ni el suave entrechocar de un plato en una bandeja. ¿Se habría escapado Orihime, de verdad? Si lo había hecho…

—Dos.

Se le encogió el estomago. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo.

—Tres.

Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta de par en par. Los tres hombres entraron rápidamente en silencio, preparados para cualquier cosa. Ichigo pasó la mirada por la habitación, asimilando todos los detalles. No había huellas en el suelo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. La bandeja de comida, intacta. Había ropa suya fuera del armario, tirada por el suelo.

¿Dónde estaba Orihime?

Ganju e Ishida se prepararon mientras el avanzaba sigilosamente junto a la pared del armario, con los sentidos en alerta. Entonces las mantas de la cama se movieron y se oyó un suave gemido.

—Bajen las armas —ordenó en un susurro fiero. La sangre le había hervido al oír el sonido de aquel suspiro femenino.

Al acercarse a la cama, encontró a la bella durmiente. Orihime. Ángel. Destrucción.

Su pelo color naranja estaba extendido por la almohada blanca. Las pestañas, más oscuras que su cabello, proyectaban sombras picudas sobre sus mejillas, todavía manchadas de la porquería del suelo del calabozo. No se había bañado, no había comido. Debía de haberse quedado dormida en cuanto el la había dejado sola.

—Guapa —susurro Ganju con una admiración reticente.

«Exquisita», lo corrigió Ichigo para sus adentros. «Mía». Tenía los labios rojos y deliciosamente hinchados. ¿Se los habría mordido de preocupación? Observo el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho y, sin poder evitarlo, alargo el brazo para tocarla. Sin embargo, apretó el puño antes de rozarla. De nuevo, su cuerpo se había endurecido como una roca y la necesidad borboteaba en su interior. Una necesidad oscura, intensa, más poderosa incluso que Violencia.

¿Cómo era posible que ella consiguiera aquella respuesta de él, sólo con un suspiro?

Finalmente, extendió los dedos y le acarició la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma. Su piel era suave, pero a él le produjo un cosquilleo eléctrico y, al instante, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió otro grado.

Orihime abrió los ojos de golpe, como si ella también hubiera sentido el cosquilleo. De golpe, se incorporo, y la melena le cayó en cascada por los hombros y la espalda. Con ojos somnolientos, lo miro.

—Ichigo —susurro.

Se echo hacia atrás hasta que toco el cabecero de metal, y las cadenas repiquetearon contra los lados de la cama. Eran las cadenas con las que la ataban todas las noches.

—Ichigo —repitió ella. Asustada, alucinada… ¿feliz?

Los tres dieron un paso atrás al unísono. Él sabía por qué se movía; había visto su ruina en los preciosos ojos de ella cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué los otros dos reaccionaron igual que él.

— ¿Qué… que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¡Estas sangrando!

Entonces se fijo en los otros y gimió.

— ¡No fue suficiente con matarlo anoche! ¿Han tenido que golpearlo hoy también? ¡Salgan de aquí asesinos! ¡Fuera!

Salto de la cama y se interpuso entre Ichigo y ellos, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras abría los brazos para mantenerlos alejados. ¿Para protegerlo? ¿Otra vez?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ichigo miro a sus amigos, que también tenían una expresión de asombro.

Las acciones de Orihime eran los de alguien inocente… O de alguien que fingía ser inocente.

De todos modos, Ichigo notó que quería tocarla otra vez. ¿Para sentir consuelo, quizás? No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser por deseo. Eso tenía más sentido. Él era un hombre, ella era una mujer. Era obvio, la deseaba.

Pero, ¿se haría aquel deseo más oscuro, tal y como temía?

La tomo del brazo y tiro para que se colocara tras él. Compartió una mirada de confusión con Uryuu, y después se volvió a mirarla. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, ella dijo apresuradamente:

— ¿Vas a llevarme a la ciudad ahora? Por favor.

¿Y no volver a verla? Ni loco.

—Come —le ordeno—. Lávate. Volveré pronto —dijo. Después les ladró a sus amigos—. Vamos.

Salió al pasillo, Ganju e Ishida vacilaron un momento antes de seguirlo. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, Ichigo apoyo la frente contra el muro de piedra y respiro profundamente.

«Esto tiene que parar».

—Nos has traído el problema a casa —dijo Ganju—. ¿De verdad estaba intentado protegerte de nosotros?

—No puede ser…

Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que lo había hecho, e Ichigo estaba más confundido en aquel momento que antes.

Se irguió y se paso la mano por la cara.

—Déjame marchar, Ichigo —pidió Orihime a través de la puerta—. Me equivoque al venir. Si sirve de algo, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

—Sé que he traído problemas —reconoció Ichigo a su amigo.

Ganju arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y no te vas a disculpar?

Aquello era lo peor de todo, no lo lamentaba.

—Olvida a la mujer por ahora —dijo Ishida agitando una mano en el aire—. La has visto, está bien. No parece que haya dejado entrar a los Cazadores, al menos todavía. Ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que hablar. Antes intente decirte que los dioses… no son quienes piensas.

—Ichigo tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo una voz áspera, que cortó cualquier respuesta que él hubiera podido dar.

Ishida bajo los brazos con exasperación mientras Ichigo se daba la vuelta. Renji se acercaba junto a Kaien y Urahara. Los primeros tenían el ceño fruncido. El tercero sonreía, como el loco que era.

—Tu mujer tiene que marcharse —rugió Renji—. La he estado oliendo toda la noche, y no puedo soportar otro instante más de esa esencia de tormenta.

¿Tormenta? Orihime olía a miel.

—Se queda —dijo lacónicamente.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Puedo verla desnuda? —pregunto Paris, rápidamente moviendo una ceja.

—Alguien debería matarla —sentenció Renji.

— ¡Nadie la va a tocar, maldita sea!

Ganju cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya estamos otra vez.

—Al contrario que Renji, a mi no me importa su esencia —dijo Kaien, frotándose las manos—. Solo me importa el hecho de que no quieras compartirla. Me gustaría…

Ichigo empujó a Kaien antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase.

—No digas nada más. Se lo que te gustaría hacerle, y antes, te mataré.

Entonces, Kaien frunció el ceño y su piel pálida enrojecida.

—Apártate idiota. No he estado con ninguna mujer hoy, así que no estoy de humor para tonterías.

Urahara permanecía en la esquina, sonriendo.

— ¿A nadie más le parece divertido esto? Es mejor que escuchar a los brokers(2) cuando las acciones bajan en picado.

Ichigo lucho para dominar su temperamento y quitarse a Orihime de la cabeza. Como mujer, como humana, como posible cebo, era la última persona que debería suscitarle aquel sentimiento de protección.

Debería, debería, debería, ¡Aj! «Termina con esto». Finalmente. Pronto. Ya.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Ishida.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio y miro a Ishida con sorpresa. Rara vez gritaba.

— ¿Había Cazadores en la ciudad? —preguntó a Kaien y a Renji,

Renji sacudió la cabeza.

—No encontramos ninguno.

—Bien. Eso está bien. Quizá Ichigo los mato a todos —dijo Ishida, y asintió con satisfacción—. Pero Ichigo no sabe nada de los dioses todavía. Tenemos que contárselo. Y hay más. Ganju y yo… hicimos algo anoche.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Ichigo—. Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasa con los dioses? Sé que llamaron a Ganju, pero estaba muy distraído como para preguntar antes por los detalles. ¿Qué quería de él?

—Más tarde —contestó Urahara, sin apartar los ojos de Ishida—. ¿Qué han hecho, Muerte?

—Explícate —exigió Renji.

—Una explicación no será suficiente. Necesito enseñárselos —dijo Ishida, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo—. Síganme.

No podía ser nada bueno, pensó Ichigo. Ishida nunca se había mostrado tan misterioso. Confuso, intrigado, preocupado, miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Orihime antes de seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

 **(1)Damocles:** La espada de Damocles es una frase popular que debemos a un historiador griego y hasta hoy se utiliza para referirse a un peligro inminente, aludiendo a una espada que pende sobre nuestras cabezas y que en cualquier momento caerá sobre nosotros.

 **(2)Brokers:** Es un individuo o institución (agente de bolsa) que organiza las transacciones entre un comprador y un vendedor para una comisión cuando se ejecute la operación. Es decir, es el agente que actúa como corredor o intermediario entre un comprador y un vendedor, usualmente cobrando una comisión y convirtiéndose en director de parte del acuerdo. Directo de Wikipedia, señoritas.

Nos leemos pronto, espero poder subir el proximo entre mañana viernes y el sabado por la noche.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Holas chicas. Largo tiempo, ¿eh?

Seguro se preguntaron muchas veces que ha sido de mi, o de mis historias, si las continuare o si las dejare inconclusas. JAMAS. Las terminare sea como sea.

El pasado diciembre, tome una decisión. Dejé Venezuela y me fui a Colombia a trabajar. La situacion de mi querido país no mejora, sino que empeora y se deteriora. Por eso no pude actualizar y no sabían nada de mí, puesto que allá en colombia, no tenía tiempo para actualiza y no había podido llevarme mi laptop porque se me habia dañado el cargador y en ese momento no tenia dinero para comprarme otro. Fueron meses algo turbos, extrañaba mi casa, a mis perros, todo. Conocí gente bonita y muy amable conmigo. Me ayudaron muchísimo. Sin embargo, debo confesar que estaba trabajando para una tía mía, la familia por parte de mi mama es Colombiana así que tenía esa ventaja.

Los primeros días, todo fue bueno, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, tuve muchisimos problemas con esta tía mía. Es increíble como muchas veces, mejor te trata la gente extraña que tu propia familia.

Hasta que me cansé y decidi irme de la casa de ella. Y fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Ella es buena, porque me ayudo en su momento, pero su actitud prepotente y egoísta ganaba por encima de sus buenas actitudes. Así que aquí estoy, despues de estos meses estoy de regreso en Venezuela, estoy aquí porque quiero terminar mi carrera, y me faltan algunos papeles que sacar. Así que me dije, has regresado, y vas a ponerte las pilas con tus historias. Si o Si. Por mi, por ustedes que tanto cariño me han brindado. Y por que es algo que me satisface, y me enriquece. La trama no es mía, cierto, ni los personajes tampoco, pero me llena de gratificacion poder traerles a ustedes uno de mis libros favoritos, con una de mis parejas favoritas.

Proximamente subiré un One-Shot Ichihime de mi autoria y que estara dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, y que me ha dado su apoyo incondicional. ¡Te amo Ramychan!, probablemente lo suba la semana que viene. Actualizaré con regularidad -Espero y aspiro a eso-. Gracias por todo, son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

VII

Orihime se tumbo en la cama, intentado controlar la respiración. Dios mío. Él había vuelto. No había sido un sueño, una alucinación ni un milagro. Ichigo estaba vivo. Ella había estado de verdad encerrada en un calabozo. Él había vuelto de verdad entre los muertos. Y de verdad, había hecho que las voces cesaran.

Cuando la había dejado en aquel extraño dormitorio de paredes desnudas, ella se había puesto a buscar un teléfono, pero no lo había encontrado. Después había buscado una salida. Nada. El cansancio la había vencido rápidamente. No había sido capaz de luchar contra el silencio relajante, como una droga adorada de la que finalmente podía disfrutar. Así que se había tumbado sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. Se había imaginado que quizá, solo quizá, todo aquello no fuera más que una ilusión y que, cuando abriera los ojos, se encontraría en su casa, en su cama.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, había visto a Ichigo inclinado sobre ella, mirándola con sus profundos ojos de color ocre.

Su cara estaba llena de hematomas y cortes. Tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y el labio roto. Al recordarlo, sintió nauseas.

¿Aquellos monstruos habían intentado matarlo de nuevo?

«De nuevo». ¡Ha! Lo habían matado. Y dos de sus asesinos estaban con él. Además, Ichigo hablaba con ellos en términos amables, conversaba como si no tuviera ninguna razón para odiarlos. ¿Cómo podían seguir siendo amigos?

Salto de la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo a cada movimiento y frunció el ceño. Demasiado estrés..., y no había un final a la vista para todo aquello.

Fue hacia el baño y se sorprendió por su belleza, teniendo en cuenta lo espartano de la habitación. Allí, las paredes estaban recubiertas de azulejos blancos y el suelo era de mármol; además, había una bañera exenta, de hierro, con las patas de garras, que tenía el grifo elevado, « ¿acaso un gigante iba a ducharse allí?», y una enorme encimera llena de toallas.

Por algún motivo que ella no comprendía, todo estaba atornillado, y no había ninguna decoración.

Orihime se encogió de hombros y, con un suspiro, tomo una de las toallas y la mojo en el agua de la bañera que se había quedado helada. Sin quitarse la ropa se lavo lo mejor que pudo. No tenía intención de desnudarse. Uno de aquellos hombres podía volver en cualquier momento.

«Si, pero a ti te gustaría que volviera Ichigo»

« ¡No!», se dijo ella, ruborizada por la idea. No le gustaría. Ichigo la asustaba.

«Él te proporciona el preciado silencio»}

«Ya no». Ichigo no estaba allí y, sin embargo, las voces no habían vuelto. Tenía la cabeza clara, y solo oía sus propios pensamientos. «Estoy curada»

«No lo estas. Anoche, en el calabozo, oíste voces»

―Ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma ―murmuro, alzando las manos al techo―. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Noto que tenía el estomago vacio y recordó que había una bandeja llena de comida que Ichigo debía de haber dejado allí. Salió del baño, la tomo entre las manos y se acerco a la ventana. Apoyo la bandeja en el alfeizar y tomo una uva. El jugo dulce de la fruta le recorrió la garganta, y estuvo a punto de gemir antes de concentrarse en el asunto más importante de todos: escapar.

Ella le hablado a Aizen, y por lo tanto al instituto, de aquellos hombres y de su fortaleza. Aizen sabia, incluso, que ella tenía intención de visitarlos. Lo más probable era que en aquel momento, él ya supiera adonde había ido.

¿Iría a buscarla o la abandonaría a su suerte como castigo por haber desobedecido?

Aunque siempre había sido bueno con ella, nunca había tolerado errores de otros empleados y, mucho menos, la desobediencia.

«Vendrá», pensó. «Me necesita»

Sin embargo, mientras miraba por la ventana, solo veía arboles y nieve. No dejo que aquello la desanimara. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Mientras pensaba, se comió todas las uvas. Y cuando termino con ellas, dio buena cuenta de los fiambres y el queso, y tomo un poco de vino. Nunca había comido nada tan delicioso. El jamón estaba espolvoreado con azúcar morena, y había sido una fiesta para sus papilas gustativas. El queso era suave, y las uvas habían sido un contrapunto perfecto. El vino, excelente.

Bien, aquel lugar si tenía algunos puntos a su favor.

Por otro lado, la comida no era una razón suficientemente buena como para quedarse. ¿Y el sexo? Claro que no, pensó, aunque sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Eso era…

De repente, todo en su interior se puso en alerta. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta. No sentía exactamente dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en su cuerpo.

Un latido del corazón, dos…, tragó saliva, espero…

Entonces, estalló la tormenta.

La sangre se le heló en las venas, pero unas gotas de sudor, afiladas como cristales rotos, le cubrieron la piel. Grito, gimió, intento quitárselas. Sin embargo, no se iban. Eran como arañas, y ella veía sus patitas paseándose por su cuerpo. Se le formo otro grito en la garganta en el preciso instante en la que invadía un fuerte mareo, así que el sonido se queda en un gruñido. Tuvo que agarrarse a la ventana para no caer. La bandeja si cayó al suelo con estrepito.

De repente, el mareo se convirtió en dolor, y el dolor en un cuchillo que la atravesó desde el estomago al corazón. Se tambaleo, jadeo gimió, todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Había veneno en la comida? Oh, Dios, ¿todavía tenía aquellas arañas en la piel?

Otra punzada de dolor la atravesó.

―Ichigo ―susurro.

Nada no oyó pasos.

― ¡Ichigo! ―gritó, proyectando el nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Intento llegar hasta la puerta, pero no podía moverse.

― ¡Ichigo!

« ¿Por qué lo llamas? Quizás sea él quien te ha hecho esto»

―Ichigo ―repitió Orihime en un murmullo. No podía quitarse el nombre de los labios―. Ichigo…

Se le nublo la visión y la garganta se le inflamo. No podía respirar y cayó al suelo. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba quitarse aquellas arañas del cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerza ni energía.

La botella de vino se inclino y el líquido que quedaba dentro se derramo a su alrededor. Perdió la visión completamente mientras el mundo se desmoronaba y se desaparecía, dejando solo la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

―Esto… no es posible ―dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos, pero la visión no cambio.

―Es evidente que no era a Orihime a quien estaba oliendo ―murmuro Renji, y dio un puñetazo en la pared. El polvo se extendió por el aire, y algunos trozos pequeños de piedra cayeron al suelo.

Urahara se limito a reír.

Kaien inhalo con reverencia.

―Venid conmigo.

Allí, en un rincón del dormitorio de Ishida, había cuatro mujeres de diferentes edades. Estaban agarradas de las manos unas a otras y acurrucadas, muy juntas, como si quisieran darse apoyo y fuerza. Estaban temblando y miraban a los hombres con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de pánico.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no todas temblaban. Había una pelinegra muy guapa, que los miraba con furia. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua para no comenzar a proferir obscenidades.

― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―pregunto.

―No me hables en ese tono ―respondió Ganju―. Tú empezaste con Orihime.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, y luego miro a Ishida.

― ¿Por qué están aquí?

Ishida miro a Ganju. Ganju hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el pasillo. Los guerreros salieron. Todos estaban impacientes por saber lo que ocurría. Ishida fue el último en salir, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Observo con sus amigos. Todos tenían la misma cara de incredulidad que él. Nunca había sucedido nada parecido. Ninguno había llevado a una mujer al castillo, ni siquiera Kaien, y en aquel momento, había tantas féminas en la casa como guerreros. Era surrealista.

― ¿Y bien? ―insistió.

Ganju, entonces, explico que los Titanes habían derrocado a los Griegos, y que los nuevos soberanos querían…, no, le había ordenado que ejecutara a aquellas cuatros mujeres inocentes. Si se resistía, lo volverán loco de violencia; si se pedía que lo liberaran de la tarea, quedaría maldito, como Ichigo.

Ichigo escucho la historia sin salir de su asombro. El horror se iba apoderando de él.

―Pero, ¿por qué iban los nuevos reyes a pedirle a Ganju que…?

De repente, adivino la respuesta y apretó los labios.

«Es culpa mía», pensó. «Yo soy el responsable. Ayer desafié a los dioses, los insulte»

Aquello tenía que ser su venganza.

Miro a Urahara con consternación. El guerrero lo estaba observando con un brillo duro en los ojos. El día anterior, los dos habían afirmado que no les importaba que los dioses los castigaran. Había pensando que nada podía ser peor que la situación en la que vivían.

Se equivocaron.

―No podemos permitir que Ganju haga esto ―dijo Ishida, interrumpiendo los negros pensamientos que se agrupaban en su cabeza―. Ya está al límite. Todos los estamos.

Renji dio otro puñetazo a la pared y gruño con fuerza. Tenía cortes en los brazos y se le abrieron a causa del impacto. La sangre roja salpico en la piedra plateada.

―Los Titanes tienen que saber lo que ocurrirá si Ganju obedece. Tienen que saber que estamos en un equilibrio muy precario entre el bien y el mal. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

―Yo sé por qué ―interrumpió Ichigo. Todos lo miraron.

Mientras que contaba lo que había hecho, sintió una gran vergüenza.

―No esperaba que sucediera esto ―termino―. No sabía que los Titanes hubieran escapado, y mucho menos que se hubieran hecho con las riendas del Olimpo.

―No sé qué decir ―susurro Ganju.

―Yo sí… Maldita sea ―respondió Kaien.

― ¿Crees que Orihime es también un castigo de los dioses? ―Ishida lo miraba inquisitivo.

Apretó la mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

―Sí. Los Titanes debieron de conducir a los Cazadores directamente hacia nosotros, sabiendo que podían usar a Orihime, y como iba a trastornarme.

―Tú no maldijiste a los dioses hasta después de que hubieran llamado a Ganju. Además, ni siquiera los habías desafiado cuando Orihime apareció por primera vez en mis cámaras ―señaló Urahara―. Los Titanes no podían saber lo que haríamos y diríamos después―

― ¿No? Quizá no la enviaran, pero deben de estar usándola de algún modo ―dijo Ichigo. No había otra explicación para la intensidad de lo que sentía por ella―. Me ocupare de Orihime ―añadió. Sin embargo su cuerpo se puso tenso, y le rego que retirara aquellas palabras. Pero él no lo hizo―. Me ocupare de todas ellas.

Kaien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cómo?

―Las matare ―una pausa―. A todas.

Había hecho cosas peores. ¿Por qué no podía añadir aquello a su lista? «Por que no soy una bestia». Si lo hacía, se convertiría en Violencia. No sería mejor que el espíritu que llevaba dentro, y su existencia solo tendrá un objetivo: causar dolor.

Sin embargo, él había llevado aquella plaga a casa. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero ¿podría destruir a Orihime? No quería saber la respuesta.

―Tú no puedes matar a las cuatro que están en la habitación de Ishida ―refutó Ganju―. Los Titanes me lo ordenaron a mí. Quien sabe como reaccionaran si no seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

―Los escucho, canallas, enfermos ―grito interrumpiéndolos una voz femenina detrás de la puerta―. Si nos matan, les juro que yo los matare a ustedes. ¡Los matare! De alguna forma lo haré.

Hubo una pausa.

Y Renji sonrío con ironía.

―Una hazaña imposible, pero me gustaría verla intentándolo.

Unos puños femeninos golpearon la puerta.

― ¡Suéltennos! ¡Suéltennos! ¿Me escuchan, imbéciles? ¡Suéltennos!

―Te oímos, mujer escandalosa ―respondió Renji―. Estoy seguro que te oyen hasta los muertos.

El hecho de que Renji, el más serio de todos, hiciera una broma, era inquietante. Solo recurrían al humor cuando la situación era desesperada.

Aquello era una maldita pesadilla. Después de siglos de rutina rígida, de repente Ichigo tenía que interrogar a una mujer y después destruirla, antes de que pudieran usarla contra ellos. Tenía que salvar a un amigo de una orden impensable. Y tenía que aplacar a los dioses. A unos dioses a los que ni siquiera sabía cómo aproximarse.

Aquellos Titanes eran seres desconocidos. Si les pedía misericordia y ellos le ordenaban hacer algo vil, algo a lo que él se negara, la situación empeoraría con toda seguridad.

― ¿Por qué no las toco? ―pregunto Urahara―. Si mueren de una enfermedad, nadie tendrá que preocuparse por su conciencia ―dijo. Bueno, salvo el mismo. Pero no era algo que le importara.

―No ―dijo Ganju, al mismo tiempo que Kaien gritaba:

― ¡No, mierda!

―Nada de enfermedades ―dijo Ishida―. Una vez que empieza, es imposible de controlar.

―Mantendremos los cuerpos en envoltorios sellados ―propuso de nuevo con decisión.

Uryuu suspiro.

―Eso no serviría de nada, y lo sabes. La enfermedad siempre se extiende.

― ¡Enfermedad! ―gritó la chica―. ¿Van a contagiarnos alguna enfermedad? ¿Por eso nos han traído hasta aquí? ¡Jodidos enfermos! ¡Asquerosos, odiosos, podridos, hijos de putt…!

―Chist ―la interrumpió otra voz femenina―. No los provoques, Rukia.

―Pero abuela, esos…

Sus voces se alejaron. Probablemente habían alejado a la chica de la puerta. A Ichigo le gustaba su valor. Le recordaba un poco a Orihime, que se había enfrentado a él en la celda y le había exigido que le enseñara el abdomen. Estaba claro que quería salir corriendo, pero no lo había hecho. Solo con recordarlo, se le endurecía el cuerpo y se le calentaba la sangre. Le había acariciado las heridas, incluso, y les había infundido algo de vida. Eso era algo que él no había podido comprender.

¿Ternura, quizá?

Sacudió la cabeza. Lucharía contra aquella emoción hasta su último aliento, que llegaría dentro de trece horas, pensó irónicamente. No podía sentir ternura por un cebo, ni por un castigo divino, ni por lo que fuera.

La prueba era que, cuando volviera a verla, la tomaría con dureza, rápidamente, embistiendo, embistiendo… Violencia se sentía satisfecha con aquella imagen.

«Cuando este con ella, en mi cama, voy a ser suave, tengo que recordarlo»

Aquel pensamiento fue arrinconado. Ella le pediría más, y él, se lo daría. Le…

―Esto está empezando a ser tedioso ―dijo Ganju mientras lo empujaba con fuerza hacia la pared―. Estas jadeando, sudando, y tienes un brillo rojo en los ojos. ¿Estás a punto de estallar, Violencia?

La imagen de Orihime, desnuda y excitada, se desvaneció… aquello enfureció al espíritu, que intento salir de la piel de Ichigo y atacar. Él también rugió, deseando obtener otra imagen de ella.

―Cálmate, Ichigo ―ordenó Ishida, y su voz serene penetro en la nebulosa mente de Ichigo―. Si sigues así, tendremos que encadenarte. Entonces, ¿Quién protegerá a Orihime, eh? ¿Podría ser yo?

Ichigo se quedo helado. Sabía que lo encadenaría, y no podía permitirlo. Durante el día, no. por la noche, si. Entonces, era una amenaza y no había otro modo de dominarlo. «Soy una amenaza también ahora», pensó. Pero si lo ataban en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de perder el sentido, quizá admitiera la derrota y dejara de intentar ser otra cosa que un demonio. Todos lo estaban mirando.

―Lo siento.

Algo no iba bien. Aquella danza frenética con el espíritu era completamente absurda. Era vergonzante. Normalmente, luchaban el uno con el otro, pero no así.

Quizá necesitara pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio. U otra ronda con Ganju.

― ¿Bien? ―pregunto nuevamente Ishida?

Asintió rígidamente.

Ishida se agarro las manos por detrás de la espalda y miro a todos los demás.

―Como esto ya está resuelto, vamos a hablar de la razón por la que las he traído aquí.

―Como esto ya está resuelto, vamos a hablar de la razón por la que has traído a las mujeres aquí ―intervino Kaien―. En vez de dejarlas en la ciudad. Si, Ganju tiene un trabajo que hacer, pero eso no explica…

―Las mujeres están aquí porque no queríamos que se marchara de Buda y que Ganju se viera obligado a seguirlas ―se justificó―. Y yo quería que las vieran para que no las maten si las encontraban en la fortaleza. Si consiguen escapar, vuelvan a traerlas a mi habitación y enciérrenlas adentro. No hablen con ellas, ni le hagan daño. Al menos, hasta que pensemos como librar a Ganju de esto, las mujeres son nuestras invitadas. ¿Entendido?

Uno por uno, los señores asintieron. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

―Por ahora, déjenmelas a mí y descansen. Sigan adelante con su jornada. Estoy seguro que pronto los necesitaré.

―Yo, para empezar, pienso beber hasta perder el sentido ―dijo Ganju, pasándose una mano por la cara―. ¡Mujeres en la casa! ―murmuro mientras se alejaba―. ¿Por qué no invitamos a toda la ciudad y hacemos una fiesta?

―Una fiesta estaría bien ―dijo Urahara―. Quizá me ayudaría a olvidar esta sociedad masculina por obligación.

Dicho eso, él también se marcho.

Renji no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacar un cuchillo de su funda y se marcho por el pasillo, sin dejar duda de lo que pensaba hacer. Ichigo se habría ofrecido para cortarle, para darle latigazos o golpearlos y ahorrarle la agonía a Renji de hacerse las herida a sí mismo, pero se había ofrecido demasiadas veces, y la respuesta había sido un no muy brusco.

Él entendía que Renji necesitara hacerlo por sí mismo, ser un carga era casi tan malo como esta poseído. Todos tenían sus demonios, y Renji no quería empeorar las cosas para ninguno de ellos.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, quizá Ichigo hubiera recibido de buen grado la distracción.

―Nos veremos más tarde ―se despidió Kaien―. Yo vuelvo a la ciudad― tenía finas arrugas de tensión alrededor de los ojos, ojos que, en vez de brillar de satisfacción, como de costumbre, estaban de un azul verdoso apagado―. No he estado con ninguna mujer, ni esta mañana, ni anoche. Todo esto… ―dijo, e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta―. Me ha alterado la agenda. Y no de un modo positivo.

―Ve ―lo animo Ishida.

―A menos, claro, que me permitas entrar en tu habitación…

―Vete ―repitió Ishida esta vez con impaciencia.

―Ellas se lo pierden ―replico. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la esquina.

Ichigo sabía que debía ofrecerse para vigilar a las mujeres. Después de todo, seguramente estaban allí por su culpa. Pero, necesitaba ver a Orihime. No, no lo necesitaba. Quería verla. Él no necesitaba nada, y menos a una humana con motivaciones cuestionables que estaba destinada a morir.

―Ishida…

―Vete ―lo cortó su amigo―. Haz lo que necesites para mantener las cosas bajo control. Tu mujer…

――No quiero hablar de ella ―respondió interrumpiéndolo. Ya sabía lo que quería decirle Ishida. «Tienes que ocuparte de tu mujer lo antes posible». Él ya lo sabía.

―Sácatela del cuerpo y después haz lo que tengas que hacer para que nuestras vidas puedan volver a la normalidad.

Más que una amenaza, parecía una sugerencia mezclada con suplica.

Asintió, y se marcho. Preguntándose si merecía la pena volver a su vida normal. Una vida, sin ella.

* * *

¿Y que les parecio? ¿Que pasara con Hime?

¡Lo sabrán mañana! ¡Si señoras y señoras! Mañana volveré a subir otro capítulo de esta historia en recompensacion del tiempo ausente.

Las quiero. En serio.

Saludos, las quiere y las ama

 **Lela.**


	9. Chapter 9

Holas chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten (:

* * *

VIII

Ichigo entro en su habitación sin saber lo que iba a encontrar. ¿Una Orihime dormida? ¿Recién bañada, desnuda? ¿Preparada para luchar?

¿Una Orihime preparada para el placer?

Con irritación, se dio cuenta que el corazón le latía desacompasadamente en el pecho. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos. «Idiota», pensó. Él no era humano, ni tenía miedo, ni era inexperto. Y, sin embargo, no sabía cómo manejar a aquella mujer, a aquel… castigo.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a una Orihime tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, en un charco rojo… ¿Sangre? Ichigo se estremeció.

― ¿Orihime?

Corrió a su lado y la hizo girar suavemente para tomarla en brazos. Vino, solo era vino. Gracias a los dioses. Tenía manchada la cara y algunas gotas se derramaron desde su rostro a los brazos de Ichigo. Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

Pesaba tan poco que apenas se habría dado cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos de no ser por las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba el contacto con su piel.

―Orihime, despierta.

Ella no se despertó. De hecho, Ichigo tuvo la impresión de que se hundía más en la inconsciencia, porque el movimiento de sus parpados ceso.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Ichigo se esforzó por hablar.

―Despierta. Hazlo por mí.

Ni un gemido, ni un suspiro.

Preocupado por su falta de respuesta, la llevo hasta la cama, le quito la chaqueta mojada y la aparto a un lado. Aunque no quería soltarla, la deposito sobre el colchón y le tomo la cara entre las manos. Tenía la piel helada.

―Orihime.

No hubo respuesta.

―Orihime… vamos, preciosa. Despierta.

En nombre de Zeus, ¿Qué le ocurría? No tenía experiencia con mortales ebrios, pero aquello le parecía extraño.

La cabeza de Orihime rodo a un lado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Tenía un color azul en los labios, y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes. No estaba solo borracha. ¿Acaso había enfermado por pasar la noche en aquella celda? No, no había dado señales de encontrarse mal. ¿Acaso la había tocado Urahara sin darse cuenta? No, no podía ser. Orihime no tosía, ni estaba cubierta de marcas de viruela. Entonces, ¿qué ocurría?

―Orihime ―repitió.

No podía perderla, todavía no. No había conseguido lo suficiente de ella. No la había acariciado como soñaba, no había hablado con ella. La sorpresa hizo parpadear a Ichigo. Se había dado cuenta de que quería hablar con ella, no solo saciar su cuerpo dentro del de ella. No solo interrogarla, sino hablar. Conocerla y averiguar que la convertía en la mujer que era.

Todos los pensamientos de matarla se desvanecieron, fueron sustituidos por pensamientos de salvarla, fuertes e innegables.

―Orihime, dime algo ―rogó.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Ella seguía helada; el tomó las mantas y la envolvió en ellas con la esperanza de darle calor.

―Orihime…, por favor…

Mientras la miraba, a ella se le formaron hematomas bajos los ojos. ¿Acaso aquel era el castigo que le habían impuestos los dioses? ¿Verla morir lenta y dolorosamente?

― ¡Ishida! ―gritó, sin dejar de mirarla―. ¡Ganju! ¡Ayúdenme!

Ichigo se inclino y unió sus labios con los de ella, con la esperanza de poder infundirle la respiración. Sintió calor… un cosquilleo…

Ella separó los labios teñidos de azul y gimió. Por fin. Otra señal de vida. Ichigo estuvo a punto de rugir de alivio.

―Háblame, preciosa ―dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo húmedo de la frente―. Dime lo que pasa.

―Ichigo ―balbuceo ella, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

―Estoy aquí. Dime como puedo ayudarte. Dime lo que necesitas.

―Mátalas. Mata las arañas ―murmuro con una voz tan débil que él tuvo que esforzarse para oírla.

―No hay arañas, preciosa.

―Por favor ―susurró ella, y una lágrima se escapó entre sus parpados―. Me están caminando por el cuerpo.

―Sí, sí, las matare ―prometió.

Aunque no lo entendía, le paso las manos por la cara, por el cuello, por los brazos, el abdomen y las piernas.

―Ya están muertas. Están muertas, te lo prometo.

Con aquello, pareció que ella se relajaba un poco.

―Comida, vino… ¿Veneno?

Él palideció. No lo había pensado, no lo había tenido en cuenta… El vino era para ellos, los guerreros, no para los humanos. Como el alcohol de los humanos no tenia efecto en ellos, a menudo Kaien le añadía unas gotas de ambrosía que había robado de los cielos y que mantenía guardada desde entonces. ¿Acaso la ambrosía era veneno para los mortales?

«Yo le he hecho esto», pensó Ichigo, horrorizado. «Yo. No los dioses»

Grito y dio un puñetazo al cabecero de metal de la cama. Noto un agudo dolor en los nudillos y comenzó a sangrar. Eso no lo aplaco, así que volvió a dar otro golpe al cabecero. La cama retumbo, y Orihime gimió de dolor.

«Basta. No puedes hacerle daño», se dijo Ichigo. Se obligo a tranquilizarse.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ―pregunto mortificado.

―Llama a un medico ―susurro ella débilmente.

Un sanador humano. Si, si. Tenía que conseguir llevar a un medico al castillo, puesto que no podía llevar a Orihime a la ciudad.

―Te encontraré un medico, preciosa, y lo traeré.

Ella gimió y, por fin, abrió los ojos.

―Ichigo…

―No voy a tardar, te lo prometo.

―No… te vayas ―pidió a punto de llorar―. Me duele. Me duele mucho. Quédate.

Se levantó de la cama y se acerco a la puerta.

― ¡Kaien! ¡Ganju! ¡Renji! ―gritó. El sonido de su voz retumbo contra las paredes―. ¡Urahara! ¡Ishida!

No los espero, sino que volvió a la cama. Allí, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Orihime.

― ¿Qué más puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor?

―No me sueltes ―jadeó, e Ichigo se dio cuenta de que tenia estrías tojas en las comisuras de los labios. ¿El veneno se estaba expandiendo?

―No me voy a ir, pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

―No lo sé… ¿voy a morir?

― ¡No! No. Esto es culpa mía, y no lo permitiré.

― ¿A propósito?

―Nunca.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo? ―gimió ella adolorida.

―Ha sido un accidente. El vino no es para los humanos.

No sabía si ella lo había oído, pero su cuerpo dio una sacudida.

―Voy a… vomitar ―dijo entre arcadas.

Él tomo el cuenco de fruta vacio y se lo acerco. Ella se arrastro hasta el borde de la cama y vomito, mientras él le sujetaba el pelo hacia atrás.

¿Era bueno o malo que vomitara?

Orihime se dejo caer sobre el colchón en el mismo momento en que Renji y Kaien aparecían corriendo en la habitación, una expresión confusa alumbraba sus rostros.

― ¿Qué? ―Renji se veía agitado.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto Kaien. Estaba sudando, y las arrugas de tensión que le rodeaban los ojos estaban muy marcadas.

Los brazos de Renji sangraban de nuevo, y tenía la mano hinchada. Además, en cada mano llevaba un puñal. Claramente, estaba preparado para la batalla. Al presenciar la escena, su confusión se hizo mayor.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda con el golpe final?

― ¡No, idiota! El vino estaba mezclado con la ambrosia de Kaien. Yo se lo deje aquí ―confeso y se sintió culpable y desolado, miro a Kaien―. Sálvala.

Kaien se tambaleo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―No sé cómo hacerlo.

―Tienes que saberlo. ¡Has pasado muchas horas con los humanos! Dime como puedo ayudarla.

―Ojala pudiera ―respondió mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa―. Nunca he compartido el vino con ninguno de ellos. Es nuestro.

―Pregúntenles a los otras humanas si saben que hay que hacer. Si no lo saben, que Ishida se transporte a la ciudad y encuentre un medico para traerlo aquí.

Muerte era el único de los guerreros que podía moverse de un lugar a otro con un solo pensamiento.

Renji asintió y salió corriendo.

Kaien lo mirara con consternación.

―Lo siento, Ichigo, pero estoy al límite. Necesito sexo. Oí tú llamada desde la puerta principal y vine en vez de marcharme. No debería haberlo hecho. Si no llego pronto a la ciudad yo…

―Lo entiendo ―lo interrumpió. No quería que su amigo se sintiera culpable.

―Te lo compensaré más tarde ―prometió y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

―Ichigo ―gimió Orihime atrayendo su atención a ella de nuevo. El sudor le corría por las sienes. Tenía la piel azulada, pero tan pálida, que él veía las diminutas venas azules debajo―. Cuéntame… una historia. Algo que me haga olvidar el dolor―pidió ella con los ojos cerrados.

―Relájate, preciosa. No debes hablar ―susurro. Fue al baño, vacio el cuenco, lo limpio y lo seco por si acaso. Después volvió rápidamente junto a la cama y la encontró con los ojos cerrados todavía.

― ¿Por qué… te apuñalaron tus amigos?

Él nunca hablaba de su maldición, ni siquiera con los guerreros que sufrían a su lado. No debería hablar con nadie de eso, y menos con ella, pero eso no lo detuvo. Al verla retorcerse de dolor, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de distraerla.

―Me apuñalan porque tienen que hacerlo. Están malditos, como yo.

―Eso… no explica nada.

―Lo explica todo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar de nuevo. Él la había puesto enferma y estaba obligado a distraerla de su dolor.

―Aquí va la historia de mi vida. Soy inmortal, y llevo en la tierra desde el principio de los tiempos.

―Inmortal ―repitió ella―. Sabía que no eras humano.

―Yo nunca he sido humano. Me crearon como guerrero para proteger al rey de los dioses. Durante mucho tiempo, le serví bien y lo ayude a mantener el poder, y lo protegí incluso de su familia. Sin embargo, no creyó que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para velar por su posesión más preciada, una caja hecha con los huesos de la diosa de la opresión. Le encargo esa tarea a una mujer. Ella era la guerrera más fuerte, pero eso hirió mi orgullo.

Afortunadamente, ella se había relajado.

―Para demostrarle que había sido un error, ayude a liberar a los demonios que había en aquella caja, y se extendieron por toda la tierra. Como castigo, los dioses me unieron a uno de ellos ―dijo. Le puso una mano en el abdomen y comenzó a acariciárselo suavemente, con la esperanza de que aquello la calmara.

Ella exhalo un suave suspiro. ¿De alivio? Ojala.

―Un demonio. Lo sospechaba.

Si, ella debía de saberlo. Sin embargo, Ichigo no entendía por qué lo había confesado con tanta facilidad.

―Pero tú eres bueno. Algunas veces. ¿Por eso te cambia la cara?

―Sí.

¿Ella pensaba él era bueno? Lleno de satisfacción, continúo con la historia.

―Yo supe en qué momento ocurrió, porque sentía una ruptura por dentro, como si algunas partes de mi estuvieran muriendo, como si estuvieran haciéndole sitio a otra cosa, a algo más fuerte que yo mismo.

Había sido la primera vez que había comprendido el concepto de muerte. Pero, no sabía que muy pronto iba a entenderlo íntimamente.

Ella emitió otro delicado suspiro. Ichigo no sabía si ella entendía lo que él le estaba contando. Pero al menos no estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

―Durante un tiempo, perdí contacto con mi propia voluntad. El demonio me controlo por completo y me obligo a…

A todo tipo de perversidades, pensó. Tuvo visiones de sangre y muerte, de humo, de cenizas y de completa desolación. Ni siquiera el mismo podía soportar aquello, y no iba a cargar a Orihime con esos recuerdos espantosos.

Después recordó como el espíritu había aflojado su dominación, como él había salido de aquella niebla y el humo negro de su mente se había dispersado con una brisa dulce de mañana, y había dejado atrás solo unos recuerdos odiosos.

El demonio lo había obligado a matar a Soi-Fong, la guardiana a la que el ser odiaba más que a nada. Al final, su sed de sangre se había aliviado, y el monstruo se había retirado a un rincón de la mente de Ichigo, y había dejado que él se enfrentara a las consecuencias.

―Tuve que alejarme de aquella caja ―dijo él con un suspiro.

―Caja ―susurro Orihime, y lo dejo asombrado―. Demonios… había oído algo parecido ―dijo. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero no pudo. Grito y alargo las manos ciegamente para tomar el cuenco.

Ichigo reacción con rapidez y le acerco el cuenco en un segundo. Ella vomitó mientras él la sujetaba, la protegía como no había hecho nunca con otra persona. Dar consuelo era algo nuevo para él. Ojala lo estuviera haciendo correctamente. Nunca había recibido un apoyo así de sus amigos. Todos eran muy reservados acerca de sus tormentos, como él.

Cuando ella termino, volvió a colocarla sobre el colchón, una vez más, y le limpio la cara. Después miro al cielo.

―Siento mucho haber hablado así de ustedes ―susurro―. Pero, por favor, no le hagan daño por mis pecados.

Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que su vida de disolvería en la nada si la perdía. ¿Cómo era posible? Hacia una hora, se había convencido de que sería capaz de matarla…

―Déjenla vivir ―pidió―. Y haré cualquier cosa que quieran.

« ¿ _Cualquier cosa_?», pregunto una voz muy baja, que provenía del transfundo. No era la voz de violencia, ni ninguna voz que él hubiera escuchado antes.

Ichigo parpadeo, y se quedo inmóvil. Paso un momento antes de que su sorpresa se convirtiera en confusión.

― ¿Quién está ahí?

Orihime se sobresalto por su pregunta y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

―Yo ―gimió.

―No me hagas caso, preciosa. Duérmete ―dijo el suavemente.

« _¿Quién crees que soy, guerrero? ¿Es que no te imaginas quien tiene el poder de hablarte así?_ »

Ichigo pasó otro momento asombrado antes de asimilar la respuesta. ¿Podía ser un Titán? El llevaba años enviándoles suplicas a los Griegos, y nunca le habían respondido.

Además, los Titanes habían llamando así a Ganju para que acudiera a los cielos, con solo una voz…

Sintió esperanza y miedo. Supo que haría cualquier cosa si aquellos Titanes eran benevolentes y lo ayudaban. Si eran malvados y empeoraban las cosas sin embargo… Apretó los puños.

Le habían ordenado a Ganju que asesinara a cuatro mujeres inocentes. No podían ser benévolos. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo iba a interactuar aquel ser? ¿Con humildad? ¿O verían eso como una muestra de debilidad?

« ¿ _Cualquier cosa?_ » insistió la voz, y se oyó una carcajada. « _Piensa bien antes de responder, y piensa que tu mujer podría morir_ »

Ichigo vio el cuerpo tembloroso de Orihime, y se dio cuenta de que, hasta aquel momento, nadie lo había necesitado. No puedo dejar que sufra así, pensó.

Tendría que arriesgarse con los Titanes. Quisieran lo que quisieran de los guerreros, fuera cual fuera el propósito, se arriesgaría.

―Cualquier cosa ―afirmó.

.

.

Renji jadeaba mientras iba corriendo a la habitación de Ishida. Había perdido mucha sangre los últimos días, más de lo normal. La necesidad de dolor, aquel dolor terrible y bello, lo invadía con más últimamente.

No sabía porque yo no podía detenerlo. Ya no era capaz de controlarlo, en realidad. Durante los últimos días, había dejado de intentarlo. Lo que quería el espíritu de Dolor, lo obtenía. Cada día que pasaba, Renji perdía un poco más el deseo de controlarlo. Una parte de él quería abandonarse al dolor y dejarse llevar. Experimentar a la nada y el entumecimiento que le proporcionaba cada punzada de sufrimiento.

Las cosas no habían sido siempre así. Durante mucho tiempo, había aprendido a vivir con el demonio, a coexistir pacíficamente con él. En aquel momento…

Doblo en una esquina y la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas lo cegó momentáneamente; sin embargo, no se detuvo. Nunca había visto a Ichigo tan asustado. Tan vulnerable. Y por una humana, una extraña. Un cebo. A Renji no le gustaba, pero consideraba a Ichigo un amigo y lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Lo ayudaría, aunque deseaba desesperadamente que las cosas volvieran a la normal, cuando Ichigo se enfurecía y moría cada noche, y a la mañana siguiente se comportaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Porque, cuando Ichigo fingía que todo iba bien, a Renji le resultaba más fácil fingir, también.

Cuando a Ishida, todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente...

Uryu estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas, y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Tenía el pelo negro azulado de punta, como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces los dedos entre el cabello, y parecía que estaba fuera de sus límites. Renji trago saliva.

Si aquella situación podía desequilibrar incluso al estoico de Ishida.

Cuantos más se acercaba, mas fuerte era olor a flores. Muertes siempre olía flores, el pobre.

―Ishida ―dijo.

Él no reacciono.

―Ishida ―repitió, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Renji lo agarro por el hombro y lo zarandeo suavemente. Nada. Se agacho y miro al guerrero a los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba vacía, su boca inmóvil. Renji lo entendió. En vez de marcharse físicamente de la fortaleza, como de costumbre, trasladándose en segundos de un lugar a otro, Ishida se había marchado espiritualmente.

Era algo que hacía muy pocas veces, porque dejaba su cuerpo vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Lo más probable era que hubiera pensado en ello para que al menos una forma que no respondía a estímulos quedara vigilando la puerta de su cuarto mientras el salía a recoger almas.

 **Entonces, estoy solo, pensó. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa.**

Abrió la puerta y entro de repente en la habitación de su amigo.

Las cuatros mujeres estaban sentadas en la cama, susurrando, pero se quedaron en silencio en cuanto lo vieron. Todas se quedaron pálidas. Una de ellas soltó un jadeo. La más joven, una pelinegra muy guapa, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y adopto una postura de guerrera para interponerse entre su familia y levanto la barbilla mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

A él se le endureció el cuerpo. Le ocurría cada vez que se acercaba a ella. La noche anterior la había estado oliendo; polvos de talco de dulces, y tormentas. Había pasado horas sudando, jadeando, tan excitado que había estado pensando en luchar con Ichigo por Orihime, creyendo que era ella quien lo había reducido a aquel estado.

Aquella mujer era placer y cielo, una fiesta para sus sentidos castigados. No tenia cicatrices ni señales de una vida dura. Tenía la piel inmaculada, blanca y unos ojos violetas brillantes. Una boca roja, llena, hecha para reír y para besar.

Si había sufrido momento de dolor, no lo dejaba entrever. Y eso atraía a Renji. Sin embargo, él sabía que sus relaciones solo podían acabar mal.

―No me mires así ―le espeto el ángel pelinegro, apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

¿Tenía pensado golpearlo? Era una idea risible. Ella no podía saber que el disfrutaría de ello. Que querría más y más y más, que le rogaría que le pegara más. «Le haría un favor al mundo si dejara que los Cazadores me mataran».

Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba lo que era y lo que se veía obligado a hacer. Lo que deseaba.

―Si has venido a violarnos, deberías saber que voy a luchar contigo. No lo conseguirás fácilmente ―retó ella.

Semejante valor en alguien tan pequeño lo dejo asombrado, pero no se distrajo de su tarea.

― ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe como curar a una humana?

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa.

― ¿A una humana?

―Una mujer como tú ―señalo.

La chica parpadeo de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Sabes cómo? No tengo mucho tiempo.

― ¿Por qué? ―insistió ella.

―Respóndeme, y quizás yo las deje vivir otro día más.

―Rukia, responde, por favor ―le pidió la más anciana de las mujeres. Además alargo una mano arrugada, temblorosa, y la tomo del brazo para atraerla hacia la cama.

Rukia. El nombre le invadió la mente. Y lo pronuncio en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

―Rukia. Es bonito. Yo me llamo Renji.

La chica se resistió a obedecer a la anciana y se zafo de su brazo sin dejar de mirar a Renji. De repente, él se sintió ansioso por escapar de ella y de su provocativa inocencia.

―Lo preguntare una vez más. ¿Alguna de ustedes es sanadora? ―gruñó.

Ante su brusquedad, la muchacha palideció, pero no se retiro.

―Sí…, sí soy doctora, ¿me prometes que se salvaran mi madre, mi hermana y mi abuela? No han hecho nada malo. Hemos venido a Budapest a olvidar, a despedirnos de mi abuelo. Nosotras…

Él alzó una mano y ella se quedó callada. Oír cosas sobre su vida era peligroso. Él ya tenía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla por una perdida que, obviamente, la había hecho sufrir.

―Sí, les perdonaré la vida si la salvas ―mintió.

Si debía creer lo que habían dicho los Titanes, Ganju explotaría muy pronto, se volvería loco por la sangre y la muerte. No tendría otro propósito que asesinar a aquellas mujeres. Darles un poco de paz espiritual durante sus últimos días era algo misericordioso, pensó Renji. Sus días finales. No le gusto pensarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos, suspiro y dijo:

―Sí, soy doctora.

―Entonces, ven conmigo.

Para no perder más tiempo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Rukia lo siguió. Renji dejo a las demás mujeres encerradas, y después, intento mantener una distancia prudente entre el ángel y él.

«Oh, Dios santo» pensó Rukia Kuchiki con el corazón en un puño. « ¿Por qué he hecho esto? No soy doctora»

Había estudiado un año de anatomía en la facultad, sí. Y había hecho un curso de reanimación cardiorrespiratoria por si acaso su abuelo sufría un ataque de paro cardiaco, claro.

Sin embargo, no era doctora, ni enfermera. Solo era una artista que luchaba por salir adelante y que había pensado que unas vacaciones en familia podrían ayudar a aliviar la pena que les había causado la muerte del abuelo.

¿Qué iba a hacer si aquel soldado de ojos cafés, porque claramente era un soldado, le pedía que llevara a cabo una operación quirúrgica? Por supuesto, se negaría. No podía poner la vida de otra persona en peligro. Sin embargo, quizá hiciera cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que salvar a su familia. Eran sus vidas las que estaban en peligro en aquel momento.

En un intento por tranquilizarse, se concentro en estudiar a su captor mientras este caminaba delante de ella. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y los ojos cafés. Era alto, y tenía los hombros más anchos que había visto en su vida. Sólo lo había visto una vez antes, y tampoco sonreía. En sus ojos había dolor. Y en los brazos tenía cortes recién hechos, en las dos ocasiones.

Rukia quería hablar con él, preguntarle que esperaba de ella, pero no encontraba la voz. Tenía un nudo en su garganta. No sabía por qué estaba secuestrada, y ya casi no le importaba. Solo quería salir de aquel castillo tétrico cuando antes, olvidar sus musculosos hombros y volver a su casa. A En Japón. (1)

De repente, sintió tanta nostalgia que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cumpliría aquel soldado su promesa si lo ayudaba? Ella lo dudaba mucho, pero la esperanza se impuso sobre la razón. Haría lo que pudiera y rezaría para que ocurriera un milagro.

Sin embargo, no podía convencerse de que iba a ocurrir un milagro.

«Probablemente, esa bestia te apuñalará si algo sale mal».

«Oh Dios mío», repitió. Si fracasaba, no había duda de que su familia y ella morirían. Muy pronto.

Cuando Renji entro en la habitación con la pelinegra de aspecto angelical a la que se suponía que tenía que matar Ganju, Ichigo casi se echo a llorar de alivio. Orihime había vomitado varias veces, hasta vaciar su estomago. Y después había vomitado un poco más.

Acto seguido, se había desplomado sobre el colchón y había dejado de respirar. En medio de la desesperación, Ichigo había intentado hablar de nuevo con el Titán; pero el dios no había hecho nada. Cuando Ichigo había accedido a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de la ayuda prestada, el ser poderoso lo había abandonado.

El Titán le había dado esperanzas, y después las había echado por tierra. Ichigo se preguntaba cuales eran las intenciones del dios, y ya tenía la respuesta. Divertirse con crueldad, con sadismo.

Renji se aparto del vano de la puerta y la chica entro a la habitación.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Me gustan este Renji y Rukia alkhfhbiajkad, son unas de mis parejas favs.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y se que se mueren por la intriga para saber que máas buajaja fjhnskjmd

Así que nos leemos la próxima semana.

Saludos y besos, las ama

 _ **Lela**_


End file.
